Little Pink Pills
by JamesBlack3478
Summary: COMPLETE! Übersetzung. Zwei junge Kerle, ein letzter Kampf, zwei kleine Tabletten namens Ecstasy und ein langes Nachsitzen. DracoHarry.
1. Happy Birthday

_**Little Pink Pills**_

**Autor:** MushroomAnn

**Übersetzer:** James Black aka PunkaStreetRat

**Disclaimer:** Charaktere, Orte usw.: J.K.Rowling

Idee: MushroomAnn

Nix: Ich

**Genre:** Romance/Humor

**Pairing**: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy

**Warnungen:** Slash und Drogen

**Summary:** Zwei junge Kerle, ein letzter Kampf, zwei kleine Tabletten namens Ecstasy und ein langes Nachsitzen

**A/N:** Merkt euch, sie sind nicht OOC, nur High.

**Beta:** Wolf und Mione. Vielen, vielen Dank!

**Ü/N:** Die FF hat im Original 5 Kapitel. Aber da ich neben der Schule nicht mehr sooo viel Zeit habe, dachte ich mir, die Kapitel an geeigneten Stellen zu teilen, sodass ihr etwas zu lesen und nicht zu lange zu warten habt.

Und jetzt viel Spaß beim Lesen!

-

**Kapitel 1**

**Happy Birthday**

Die Nachtluft war heiß und Harry schwitzte. Die dickflüssige, vertraute Flüssigkeit breitete sich in seinem Mund aus, klebrig und warm, über seine Zunge und seine Zähne glitt sie dann seinen Hals hinunter. Ein einzelner Tropfen entkam aus seinem Mundwinkel, um langsam sein Kinn hinab zu rinnen und auf die weiße Bettwäsche zu fallen. Er betete, dass Tante Petunia den Fleck nicht entdecken würde.

Es war die letzte Julinacht, Harrys sechzehnter Geburtstag und er feierte ihn so gut wie er konnte, während er im Ligusterweg 4 festsaß - auf seinem Bett sitzend, umgeben von Geschenken und Geburtstagskarten seiner Freunde und sich mit dem gefüllten Schokoladenkuchen, den Mrs Weasley geschickt hat, voll stopfend. Wie schmackhaft er auch sein mochte, er war doch mit zuviel Schokolade gefüllt. Selbst für ihn. _Das würde eine nette Schlagzeile im morgigen Tagespropheten geben,_ dachte er und lächelte düster. _Der-Junge,-der-aufgrund-einer-Schokoladenüberdosis-umgekommen-ist._ Er musste sich dringend etwas Wasser holen.

An der Tür stehend, konnte er die lauten Schnarchgeräusche aus dem Schlafzimmer seines Onkels und seiner Tante hören. In Dudleys Raum herrschte Stille. Sein Cousin war noch nicht zu Hause.

Dudley hatte sich im letzten Jahr sehr verändert. Harry vermutete, dass es etwas mit dem Angriff der Dementoren im letzten Sommer zu tun hatte. Sich all seine Aggressionen für Boxkämpfe aufhebend, hatte Dudley aufgehört, kleine Kinder zu terrorisieren. Er hing nicht mehr mit seiner alten Gang rum, und hatte sogar etwas Gewicht verloren. Harry hatte ihn in der letzten Woche bei seinen neuen Freunden im Park gesehen und sofort verstanden, warum sie sich nie im Haus der Dursleys trafen - selbst Dudley war intelligent genug um zu wissen, dass Petunia einen Herzinfarkt erleiden würde, wenn sie Jungen mit langen Haaren, knallbunten Klamotten und gepiercten Gesichtern sehen würde. Besonders, wenn ihr heiß geliebter, sehr normaler Duddymatz mit denen befreundet war. Sie und Vernon dachten bequemlicher Weise immer noch, dass ihr Sohn jeden Abend bei einem seiner alten Freunde auf eine Teeparty eingeladen war.

Harry hatte den leisen Verdacht, dass es nicht Tee war, der auf diesen Partys ausgeschenkt wurde…

Er schlich hinunter und setzte sich mit einem Glas Wasser auf den Küchenstuhl. Ein leises Surren kam vom Kühlschrank und er versuchte sich darauf zu konzentrieren, um mit seinen Gedanken nicht in Gegenden abzudriften, in welche er lieber nicht wieder zurückkehren wollte; Dinge, die er versuchte verzweifelt zu vergessen. Aber sein Schuldbewusstsein ließ ihn nicht aufhören daran zu denken.

Er hörte nicht die Haustür, als Dudley nach Hause kam und sprang so schnell von seinem Stuhl auf, dass dieser beinahe nach hinten umgekippt wäre, als eine Stimme ihn aus seinen Gedanken holte.

"Oh, du bist's bloß.", stieß Dudley erleichtert aus. "Ich hatte schon Angst du wärst meine Mutter."

Die Dursleys erlaubten Harry nicht, nachts im Haus herumzuwandern und er befürchtete Dudley könnte ihn bei seinen Eltern verpetzen und ihm somit eine Menge Ärger einbrocken. Er sah seinem Cousin ins Gesicht. Dudley sah irgendwie verändert aus: Sein dickes blondes Haar war unordentlich, seine Augen weit geöffnet und die blaue Iris war fast komplett von den schwarzen Pupillen verdeckt. Und er _lächelte_. Er lächelte _Harry_ an. Das war ungewöhnlich.

"Ich hab meine Knicklichter vergessen, also bin ich noch mal zurückgekommen.", erklärte Dudley.

Harry runzelte die Stirn. Es könnte ihn nicht weniger interessieren. Warum erzählte Dudley ihm das? Und warum war er überhaupt so freundlich zu ihm?

Dudley begann so schnell zu reden, dass Harry sich nicht sicher war, ob dieser überhaupt atmete.

"Ich liebe meine Knicklichter. Ich hab _alle _Farben, hast du sie je gesehen? Wenn du sie durch die Luft wedelst, so richtig schnell, dann hinterlassen sie Lichtspuren in der Luft! Es ist brillant. Und dann gibt's noch solche kleinen Knicklichter, die du dir in den Mund legen kannst - _und dein Mund leuchtet_! Für gewöhnlich beiß ich versehentlich drauf und das schmeckt dann komisch und meine Zunge wird dann bunt, aber ich liebe es trotzdem."

Er stoppte schließlich um Luft zu holen.

"Es ist sehr, sehr hübsch.", kam er mit einem Lächeln und einem sehnsüchtigen Blick in den Augen zum Schluss.

Harry biss sich auf die Zunge, um sich davon abzuhalten über seinen, sich momentan sehr seltsam benehmenden Cousin zu lachen.

Dudley sah Harry an und legte den Kopf schräg.

"Hast du heute nicht Geburtstag?", fragte er plötzlich.

"Ähm… ja." Harry war überrascht, dass Dudley sich an das Datum erinnerte.

"Ooh… _Sweet Sixteen_", gurrte Dudley mit einem angsteinflößend liebevollen Ausdruck in den Augen, der Harry den Drang verspüren ließ, wegzurennen und sich unter seinem Bett verstecken zu wollen, aber es war zu spät und im nächsten Moment wurde er in eine enge, knochenbrechende Umarmung gezogen, die die Luft aus ihm herausdrückte. Harry versteifte sich aufgrund der plötzlichen Attacke und als seine Füße vom Boden abhoben, könnte er sogar gekreischt haben, aber er bevorzugte es zu glauben, dass er es nicht getan hatte - es war kein sehr männliches Benehmen - und in diesem einen Moment, indem er an Dudleys Körper gepresst wurde, brauchte er alle Männlichkeit, die er aufbringen konnte.

Keinen Moment zu früh stellte Dudley ihn auf den Boden zurück und ließ ihn, zu Harrys Erleichterung, wieder los. Harry ging einen Schritt rückwärts, durch und durch verängstigt von Dudleys Verhalten.

"Sorry, ich hab dir gar kein Geschenk gekauft.", entschuldigte sich Dudley, als ob nichts Ungewöhnliches passieren würde.

"Ist schon in Ordnung.", antwortete Harry schnell, bevor Dudley auf die Idee kommen könnte, sich mit ein wenig mehr Körpereinsatz zu entschuldigen.

Dudley zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, als ob er gründlich nachdenken würde. Doch Harry konnte das nicht so sicher bestimmen - er sah Dudley nämlich nicht sehr oft nachdenken. Dann erhellte sich das große, runde Gesicht.

"Ich weiß!", verkündete Dudley triumphierend.

Harry konnte schon beinahe _sehen_, wie die Glühbirne über Dudleys Kopf auftauchte und zu leuchten begann.

Dudley stellte sein rechtes Bein auf einen der Stühle und glitt mit der Hand in eine kleine Tasche, die im Saum seiner Hose versteckt war. Er nahm etwas heraus und hielt es in seiner Faust verschlossen vor Harrys Gesicht.

"Happy Birthday, Harry!"

_Großartig, ich bekomme wieder ein 50 Pence-Stück_, dachte Harry verbittert, als er sich an die Münze erinnerte, die er zu Weihnachten von den Dursleys in seinem ersten Schuljahr bekommen hatte. Ihm fiel nichts anderen ein, was klein genug war, um in diese fette Faust zu passen. Die Augenbrauen zusammenziehend, hielt er Dudley seine ausgestreckte Hand hin, welcher ihm zwei in einer Plastikfolie verpackte, pinkfarbene Pillen, auf die Handfläche legte.

Harrys Mund stand offen. Das waren eindeutig keine Münzen.

"Ecstasy - die beste Droge der Welt!", erklärte Dudley stolz.

Harry starrte ihn mit geweiteten Augen an. "Äh?", fragte er, zu verwirrt um noch mehr Silben ranzuhängen.

"Du wirst es lieben, vertrau mir.", sagte Dudley.

"Nur…ähm…", er sah sich um und senkte die Stimme, "erzähl niemandem, dass _ich_ sie dir gegeben habe, okay?"

Er klopfte Harry mit solch einer Kraft auf die Schulter, welche nur mit Hagrids verglichen werden konnte. Dudley musste den Ausdruck auf Harrys Gesicht gesehen haben, denn er versuchte ihn zu beruhigen.

"Mach dir keine Sorgen, selbst wenn du es nicht mögen solltest, was ausgeschlossen ist, die Wirkung hält nur für vier Stunden an." Dann grinste er und fügte hinzu, "Die besten vier Stunden deines Lebens! Gute Nacht."

Er wandte sich um, um zu gehen, doch bevor er die Treppe erreichte, wandte er sich nochmals Harry zu.

"Und sei kein geiziges Schwein, das beide für sich behält." Er hob drohend den Zeigefinger. "Teil sie mit jemandem. _Jemand Besonderem_."

Er winkte dem noch immer wie gelähmt dastehenden Harry zu und stieg die Treppe hinauf.

Harry stand da und versuchte zu analysieren, was zum Teufel gerade passiert war. Auf die Pillen starrend beschloss er zuerst sie wegzuwerfen, da er Dudley nicht vertraute. Dann überkam ihn Neugierde und er hätte fast eine geschluckt, um zu sehen was passieren würde, schließlich hatte er nichts zu verlieren; sein Leben konnte eh nicht schlimmer werden.

Letzten Endes entschloss er sich, es erstmal dabei zu belassen und ins Bett zu gehen - er musste am nächsten Morgen früh aufstehen, da der Orden des Phönix ihn abholen und nach Grimmauld Place bringen wollte.

Dudley kam mit schweren Schritten die Treppe wieder hinunter gestampft und Harry sah auf, um ihn kichernd und wie irre mit seinen geliebten Knicklichtern winkend, zu sehen. Harry winkte unsicher zurück, bis die Haustür sich hinter Dudley schloss und es im Haus wieder einmal still und leise war.

_Was für eine seltsame Nacht… _Harry schüttelte den Kopf und stieg die Treppen zu seinem Zimmer hinauf, die beiden Pillen tief in seine Jeanstasche steckend.

Wo sie blieben.

Vergessen.

-

Das war erst so was wie die Einleitung bzw. der Prolog. Das Beste kommt erst noch. Nämlich was Harry mit den zwei Ecstasy Pillen macht und was Draco damit zu tun hat!


	2. Him Again 1

_**Little Pink Pills**_

**Autor:** MushroomAnn

**Übersetzter:** James Black aka PunkaStreetRat

**Disclaimer:** Charaktere, Orte usw.: J.K.Rowling

Idee: MushroomAnn

Nix: Ich ,

**Ü/N:** Vielen Dank an meine Betaleserinnen Mione und Wolf.

-

**Kapitel 2.1**

**Him Again**

Es war der erste Schultag und Harry saß zusammen mit Nymphadora Tonks und Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody im Hogwarts-Express in einem verschlossenen Abteil. Sie waren seine spezielle Garde für heute und würden ihm nicht von der Seite weichen, bis sie ihn durch die großen Eichentüren von Hogwarts gebracht hätten. Harry war eigentlich dankbar für diese Eskorte. Er war nicht in der Stimmung, nach Voldemort ausgefragt zu werden und hatte auch keine Lust auf nervige Erstklässler, die nicht wussten, dass es unhöflich war auf anderer Leute Stirn zu glotzen. Der andere Vorteil war, dass zum ersten Mal, seit er mit dem Hogwarts-Express fuhr, Malfoy nicht in seinem Abteil auftauchte. Und Harry hatte absolut kein Interesse, _ihn_ wieder zusehen.

Aber wie immer endete sein Glück viel zu schnell. Harry bemerkte nicht, wie Malfoy auf ihn zukam, als er die Große Halle betrat. Er war zu beschäftigt, dasselbe zu tun, was er den ganzen Sommer über getan hatte - die Ereignisse des letzten Jahres in seinem Kopf abspielen und sich selbst bemitleiden. Erst als Ron wütend "Verpiss dich, Malfoy!" rief, blickte Harry auf, um in das blasse, spitze, höhnisch lächelnd Gesicht, dessen Augen auf ihn gerichtet waren, zu sehen.

"Warum so traurig, Harry?", fragte Malfoy mit gespielt sorgenvoller Stimme. "Du schaust drein, als ob dein _Hund_ gestorben wäre."

Das war alles, was Harry brauchte. Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren und er kochte innerlich vor Wut. Wie konnte Malfoy es wagen, Sirius zu erwähnen?

Mit der Geschwindigkeit eines Suchers zog Harry seinen Zauberstab, zielte auf Malfoy und schrie die Zauberformel für den Flederwichtfluch, aber Malfoy hatte seinen eigenen Zauberstab schon in der Hand und rief seinen eigenen Zauber in der gleichen Zeit. So wie zwei Jahre zuvor trafen sich ihre Flüche in der Mitte mit einem lauten Krachen und prallten zur Seite voneinander weg durch die Große Halle, wie eines der Feuerwerke der Weasley-Zwillinge.

Es gab ein lautes Klirren als einer der Flüche auf ein großes Mosaikfenster traf und es zerstörte. Glitzernde Glassplitter fielen auf den Steinboden und die Große Halle war erfüllt von dem Schreien angsterfüllter Kinder, die versuchten, sich unter den Tischen und Bänken in Sicherheit zu bringen. Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden bis Dumbledores "_Finite Incantatem!_" zu hören war und ein paar weitere, bis sich alles wieder beruhigt hatte.

Harry sah sich um und war erstaunt, wie viel Schaden sie angerichtet hatten.

"_Expelliarmus!_"

Harrys und Malfoys Zauberstäbe flogen aus ihrer Reichweite und in McGonagalls ausgestreckte Hand. Sie schien zorniger denn je, ihre Lippen waren so dünn, dass es aussah, als hätte sie gar keinen Mund und die pure Wut stand in ihren Augen.

"Sie beide, in mein Büro, _sofort_!", sagte sie mit leiser Stimme, die nichts Gutes verhieß und verließ dann die Große Halle mit Malfoy hinter ihr.

Harry starrte ihnen hinterher und schluckte. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass das gerade passierte. Er war noch nicht einmal eine halbe Stunde in Hogwarts und trotzdem steckte er schon bis zum Hals in Ärger.

Alles wegen Malfoy.

Mal wieder.

Er blickte zu Ron und Hermine, die ihm "Viel Glück!" zuflüsterten, straffte die Schultern und stiefelte aus der Großen Halle in Richtung McGonagalls Büro.

"Setzen Sie sich!", befahl McGonagall, als sie ankamen. Sie selbst nahm hinter ihrem Schreibtisch platz und hob den Zauberstab, um die Tür zu schließen.

Harry verzog das Gesicht, als die Tür laut krachend zuflog. Er hatte McGonagall noch nie so verärgert gesehen. Eine kleine Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf fragte, ob die Prophezeiung und sein bevorstehendes Schicksal ihm vor einem Rauswurf bewahren könnten.

"Ich bin zutiefst enttäuscht.", sagte McGonagall.

"_Sie,_", sie sah streng zu Malfoy, der in seinem Stuhl kauerte, "ein Hogwarts Vertrauensschüler! Und _Sie,_" sie wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit Harry zu, "haben Sie nicht genug vom Kämpfen? Ich habe gehofft, dass sie nach dem letzten Jahr vorsichtiger sein würden. Sie hätten jemanden verletzten können!"

Harry konnte das "Schon wieder" am Ende des Satzes beinahe hören. Er senkte den Blick, versuchte sich vor dem Vorwurf in ihrer Stimme zu schützen und Malfoy nicht zu erlauben, den Schmerz in seinen Augen zu sehen. Sein Hals verengte sich und er wollte alleine sein, die Schuld war immer noch zu stark für ihn, als dass er mit ihr umgehen konnte. Er wusste, das, was letztes Jahr passiert war, war seine Schuld gewesen; sie brauchte ihn nicht daran zu erinnern.

Gerade, als Harrys Gedanken nicht mehr schlimmer werden konnten, wurde die Tür geöffnet und Professor Snape kam hinein. In binnen einer Sekunde veränderte sich Malfoys Position. Er saß grade und blickte hoffnungsvoll auf seinen Hauslehrer. Er war schon immer Snapes Lieblingsschüler gewesen und, im Gegensatz zu Harry, wurde er von ihm nie bestraft.

Snape stand neben McGonagalls Stuhl und blickte mit kalten Augen auf die Jugendlichen. "Ich glaube, das erfordert eine harte Bestrafung.", sagte er mit seiner üblichen kalten Stimme. „Gefährdung von Schülern, Verzögerung der Hauswahlzeremonie und nicht zu vergessen, die beinahe Zerstörung von drei antiken Mosaikfenstern. Ich schlage vor, dass Potter aus dem Quidditchteam verbannt wird."

Er wandte sein Gesicht McGonagall zu, die traurig, aber zustimmend nickte. Er drehte sich wieder zu Harry, ein hässliches, geringschätziges Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, aber Harry war das egal. Er interessierte sich für so was nicht mehr.

Dann schritt Snape auf Draco zu und streckte seine Hand aus. Mit einer schrecklichen, giftigen Stimme, von der Harry, zumindest bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt, dachte, dass sie nur für ihn reserviert wäre, fuhr Snape fort.

"Und du, Draco, bist ab heute kein Slytherin-Vertrauensschüler mehr. Gib mir dein Abzeichen."

Malfoys Augen weiteten sich vor Schrecken und Unglauben. "NEIN! Sie können das nicht machen! Ich bin Draco _Malfoy_, der Sohn von…"

"Ruhe!", unterbrach Snape ihn. "Du bist der Sohn eines gefangenen Todessers. Deine Verwandtschaft mit Lucius kann dir nur noch schaden, daher rate ich dir, nicht so dämlich zu sein und es zu erwähnen."

Malfoys Mund klappte zu und Snape fuhr fort. "Und jetzt wirst du mir dein Vertrauensschülerabzeichen übergeben."

Malfoy wandte sich mit seinem besten Dackelblick zu McGonagall um, aber ohne gewünschten Erfolg.

"Nach allem, was Sie uns versprochen haben, Mr. Malfoy,", McGonagall schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf, "duellieren Sie sich mit niemand geringerem als _Harry Potter._ Wie soll solch ein Benehmen dem Ministerium beweisen, dass Sie unsere Seite gewählt haben und nicht Ihrem Vater folgen?"

Harry starrte Malfoy an, als dieser das grün- und silberfarbene Abzeichen langsam von seiner Schulrobe entfernte. Konnte das wahr sein? Der kleine Möchtegern-Todesser ist auf der guten Seite? Konnte er die ganze Zeit falsch über Malfoy gedacht haben?

Wie auch immer, sein Hass auf Malfoy kehrte sofort zurück, als dieser antwortete. "Es hatte nichts damit zu tun, dass er Harry Potter ist! Sondern weil er ein lästiger, überheblicher, selbstgerechter Schwachkopf ist! Und _er_ hat _mich_ zuerst angegriffen."

Malfoy verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und hob seine spitze Nase in die Luft.

"Hab ich nicht!" Harry wurde wieder wütend. "DU hast angefangen!", schrie er.

Mit unschuldiger Stimme sagte Malfoy: "Ich habe nur gefragt, warum du so traurig ausgesehen hast. Ich habe mir Sorgen um dich gemacht."

"Nein, hast du nicht." Harry verlor langsam die Beherrschung. "Du hast dich über Sirius lustig gemacht, du kleiner…" Er sprang von seinem Stuhl auf und ging einen Schritt auf Malfoy zu.

"Setzen Sie sich!"

McGonagall griff ihn an der Schulter und drückte ihn zurück in seinen Stuhl mit einer Kraft, die sehr ungewöhnlich für eine Frau in ihrem Alter war.

Malfoy stoppte sein Schauspiel nicht.

"Sehen Sie! Er versucht schon wieder mich anzugreifen.", wimmerte er.

"Das reicht, Draco."

Augenscheinlich war Snape nicht sehr angetan von der Aufführung seiner Studenten.

"Ab sofort wird es keine Kämpfe, Streitereien, Zankereien oder Duelle zwischen euch beiden mehr geben." Seine Stimme wurde noch tiefer und kälter. "Und wenn ihr euch weiterhin so kindisch benehmt, werdet ihr von der Schule geworfen. Ist das klar?"

"Ja, Sir.", antworteten beide gleichzeitig.

Die beiden Professoren unterhielten sich in leisem Flüsterton für eine Weile, bis Snape ihr Urteil verkündete. "Ihre Strafe werden Sie am ersten Samstag im Oktober abdienen."

„Aber das ist ein Hogsmeade Wochenende!", protestierte Malfoy, hielt aber den Mund, als er den warnenden Ausdruck in den Augen des Professors sah.

"_Und_", fuhr Snape, Draco ignorierend, fort, "es werden einhundertfünfzig Punkte abgezogen von Gryffindor", er seufzte verdrießlich, "...und von Slytherin."

McGonagall gab beiden Jungen ihre Zauberstäbe zurück und richtete ihren eigenen auf den Tisch, auf dem eine Platte mit zwei großen Sandwichs erschien.

"Nehmen Sie diese und gehen Sie gradewegs in Ihre Gemeinschafträume.", sagte sie.

Das brauchte man ihnen nicht zweimal sagen. Jeder griff ein Sandwich und nachdem sie sich einen letzten vernichtenden Blick zugeworfen hatten, eilten sie so schnell wie sie konnten davon.


	3. Him Again 2

_**Little Pink Pills**_

**Autor:** MushroomAnn

**Übersetzer:** James Black

**Disclaimer:** Charaktere, Orte usw.: J.K.Rowling

Idee: MushroomAnn

Nix: Ich ,

Vielen Dank an meine Betaleserinnen Mione und Wolf

-

**Kapitel 2.2**

**Him Again**

Nach einem langen, furchtbaren Monat, in dem Harry erkennen musste, dass Der-Junge-der-lebt zu sein keine gute Ausrede für seine Hauskameraden, die wegen dem Verlust von einhundertfünfzig Hauspunkten noch immer sauer auf ihn waren, war, kam nun endlich der Tag seiner Strafarbeit.

Harry aß gerade Frühstück mit seinen Freunden, als McGonagall auf den Gryffindortisch zukam und ihn aufforderte ihr zu folgen.

Ron und Hermine sahen ihn so mitleidig, wie möglich an und versprachen ihm, eine Flasche Butterbier aus Hogsmeade mitzubringen. Auf der anderen Seite der Halle konnte er Malfoy hinter Snape gehen sehen. So murmelte er ein 'Danke' zu seinen Freunden und folgte seiner Hauslehrerin.

Die vier gingen in kompletter Stille zum Westturm und Harry vermutete, dass sie die Eulerei schrubben sollten, was gar nicht mal so schlecht war - wenigstens würde Hedwig ihm Gesellschaft leisten und er müsste nicht allein mit Malfoy sein.

Aber - wie immer - hatte Harry kein Glück und die Professoren führten sie durch eine Tür, welche Harry bisher noch nie bemerkt hatte, in einen kleinen, staubigen Klassenraum, der an der Südostseite des Turmes lag.

"Rein da!", befahl Snape und die beiden Jungen gehorchten.

Ein paar Tische standen kreuz und quer in der Mitte des Raumes und ein einzelner stand in der rechten Ecke neben der Tür. An der Wand vor ihnen war ein großes Fenster mit einem gepolsterten Fensterplatz, die linke Wand wurde fast vollkommen von einer Tafel bedeckt und an der rechten war eine weitere Tür. McGonagall öffnete diese und hielt ihren Zauberstab hinein. Nach ein paar Schlenkern mit eben diesem wandte sie sich wieder zu den Jungen. "Hier drinnen ist eure Toilette.", sagte sie.

Als nächstes schwank sie ihren Zauberstab über den Tisch an der Tür und dieser, genau wie in der Großen Halle, füllte sich mit Essen und Trinken.

Dann visierte sie das Fenster an und der obere Teil öffnete sich weit genug, um ein wenig frische Luft hinein zu lassen, aber der Spalt blieb klein genug, um noch auf dem Fenstersims zu sitzen ohne runter zu fallen… oder sich gegenseitig rausschubsen zu können.

"Ähm...", begann Harry. "Also… müssen wir diesen Raum hier putzen?", fragte er hoffnungsvoll, nicht glaubend, dass es so einfach werden würde.

"Wenn Sie möchten.", antwortete McGonagall.

"Wie auch immer, der hauptsächliche Zweck dieses Tages wird sein, Ihnen beiden eine letzte Chance zu geben, um uns zu beweisen, dass Sie miteinander auskommen, ohne sich zu bekämpfen. Wir werden um 17 Uhr wiederkommen."

"Aber das sind acht Stunden!", protestierte Malfoy, wurde aber ignoriert.

Snape trat einen Schritt vor.

"Und es wird keine Magie geben. _Accio Zauberstäbe_!"

Die Zauberstäbe flogen in seine ausgestreckte Hand. Er lächelte bösartig und seine schwarzen Augen blitzten auf. "Schönen Tag."

Die Professoren gingen, verschlossen die Tür hinter sich und hinterließen zwei sehr übel gelaunte Jugendliche zurück.

Malfoy starrte finster auf Harry.

"Sieh, was du angerichtet hast, Potter! Eigentlich sollte ich jetzt auf dem Weg nach Hogsmeade sein, aber stattdessen bin ich hier eingesperrt. Mit _dir_!"

Er sprach das letzte Wort mit besonders viel Abscheu aus.

Harry versuchte seine Beherrschung nicht zu verlieren. Er wollte nicht noch eine Prügelei anzetteln, aber er wollte Malfoy auch nicht die ganze Schuld auf ihn abladen lassen.

"Es ist genauso gut deine Schuld, Malfoy. Und glaub mir, ich bin auch nicht glücklich darüber, mit _dir_", er traf dieselbe Tonlage wie Malfoy, "eingesperrt zu sein."

Malfoy öffnete den Mund, um zu antworten, schloss ihn dann jedoch wieder. Es war klar, dass Harry körperlich stärker war als er selbst und daher war es nicht weise einen zauberstablosen Kampf mit ihm zu beginnen. Also setzte er sich auf einen der Tische, kreuzte die Beine mit einer unerträglich eleganten Anmut und starrte auf Harrys Hinterkopf, als ob er mit bloßer Willenskraft Löcher in dessen Schädel bohren wolle.

Die Zeit, wie immer wenn man sich wünscht sie würde schnell vergehen, wurde so langsam, dass sie beinahe stehen blieb und Harry fragte sich, wie er das nur überleben sollte.

Dort stehend, mit Malfoy vor sich, der ihn mit Blicken aufspießte, fühlte er sich ziemlich befangen. Er verlagerte sein Gewicht von einem Bein auf das andere und gab vor, die fast verschwundenen Wörter auf der mit Spinnenweben überdeckten Tafel zu lesen.

Er versuchte sich verzweifelt daran zu erinnern, was er sonst mit seinen Händen tat, denn jetzt fühlten sie sich wie zwei nutzlose Klumpen, die an ihm herunterhingen, an und alles, was er versuchte mit ihnen zu tun, fühlte sich übertrieben und unnatürlich an. Besonders mit solch nervigen Augen, die ihn beobachteten.

Schließlich gab er auf, wandte sich von Malfoy ab und ging auf den Essenstisch zu. Er war nicht hungrig, auch wenn er nicht viel zum Frühstück gegessen hatte, aber zumindest würde er etwas mit seinen Händen zu tun wissen.

Es gab einen Krug mit Kürbissaft und einen weiteren mit Wasser, eine Kanne voll dampfenden Tee, eine große Schale mit Früchten, ein paar Früchtekuchen, zwei frische Brote und eine Platte mit vier zuckerüberzogenen Marmeladenpasteten. Harry griff nach diesen zuerst. Er aß zwei und war kurz davor einen Bissen vom Dritten zu nehmen, als es ihm aus der Hand gerissen wurde.

"Was glaubst du, was du da tust, Potter? Du hast deine schon gegessen, diese zwei gehören MIR!", bellte Malfoy.

Harry zuckte mir den Schultern.

"Ich sehe nicht, dass dein Name drauf steht.", erwiderte er.

Malfoys Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen. Er hielt die Pastete mit der einen Hand und mit dem Zeigefinger der anderen ritze er "DM" in den Zucker. Er legte die Pastete zurück auf die Platte und wand sich wieder Harry zu.

"Kannst du es _jetzt_ sehen?", fragte er und hob seinen Finger zu seinem Mund, um den Zucker abzulecken.

Harry konnte seinen Augen nicht davon abhalten der Hand zu folgen.

Malfoy bemerkte es.

Er zog den Finger mit einem "Plop" aus seinem Mund.

"Oh entschuldige, willst du es für mich tun?", fragte er mit Unschuldsmiene und hielt seinen Finger vor Harrys Gesicht.

Harry fühlte wie seine Wangen heiß wurden, _aus Wut natürlich_, und stieß den Finger weg. "Als ob ich irgendetwas anfassen würde, was in der Nähe deines dreckigen Mundes gewesen ist, Malfoy!", sagte er hastig und ein wenig zu atemlos.

Malfoy legte den Kopf schief und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

"Ist das so?"

Er nahm die zwei Brote vom Tisch, hielt sie dicht bei einander und leckte mit der Zunge in einem Zug über beide, um sie beide effektiv zu befeuchten.

Harrys Augen weiteten sich.

"Was zum Teufel machst du da? Ich wollte das essen!"

"Niemand hält dich davon ab, Potter."

"Aber… da ist überall Spucke drauf."

"Ach so?" Malfoy nahm einen Bissen von dem Brot in seiner rechten Hand.

"Mmm… schmeckt sehr gut, meiner Meinung nach."

Harry kam eine Idee.

"Also würde es dir nichts ausmachen, wenn ich _das_ mache?"

Er nahm den Kuchen und fuhr mit der Zunge einmal komplett darüber.

Malfoys Kinnlade fiel herunter. Anscheinend hatte er das nicht erwartet. Nicht vom heiligen Harry Potter. Aber es brauchte nicht lange bis er sich wieder gefangen hatte und zum Gegenangriff überging. Er nahm jedes Stück Essen, das er erreichen konnte und das Harry noch nicht berührt hatte und leckte es ab.

Harry fühlte sich bescheuert. Er wusste, dass es kindisch war, aber das hier war Draco Malfoy mit dem er es zu tun hatte - die kindischste Person die er kannte. Daran denkend, dass man Feuer mit Feuer bekämpfen muss, machte er weiter in diesem Spucke-Krieg.

In ein paar Sekunden war das Einzige, das noch nicht berührt wurde ein roter Apfel. Beide Augenpaare waren auf das Opfer gerichtet und sie stürzten sich auf es.

…doch Malfoy war näher dran und erreichte den Apfel schneller.

Harry würde ihn diesen Kampf nicht gewinnen lassen, und ohne nachzudenken stürzte er ein Stück nach vorne, jetzt gefährlich nahe an Dracos Mund seiend, und leckte den Apfel kurz an, erwischte dabei allerdings aus Versehen Dracos kalte Nasenspitze.

Harry stolperte rückwärts, als er, allerdings zu spät, begriff, was er grade getan hatte. Er war entsetzt.

Malfoy zog scharf die Luft ein und lies den Apfel zu Boden fallen. Für einen langen Moment starrte er Harry nur mit komisch geweiteten Augen an und hielt sich die Handfläche an die Nase, als ob Harry ihn grade geschlagen hätte. Dann schrie er "IGITT!" und rannte zur Toilette um sich das Gesicht zu waschen.

Harry blieb regungslos stehen, seine Wangen brannten vor Scham, sein Magen schien sich zu Drehen und er fühlte sich absolut Schrecklich.

Er fühlte sich nur noch schlechter, als er den Apfel vom Boden aufhob, um ihn wieder auf die Platte zu legen und dann seinen Blick über das ganze Essen schweifen ließ und feststellen musste, dass er nicht mehr wusste, welches seines und welches Malfoys war. _Ganz toll_, dachte er mürrisch, _Das Einzige von dem ich weiß, dass ich es angeleckt habe, ist die Nase dieses Idioten_. Er seufzte. _Typisch_.

Malfoy kam ein paar Minuten später von der Toilette zurück und bedachte Harry mit seinem tödlichsten Blick.

Harry fand es schwer, ihm in die Augen zu sehen. "Sorry… Ich…Ich mag Apfel wirklich gerne.", versuchte er seine Tat zu begründen.

Malfoy antwortet nicht. Er setzte sich auf einen der Tische und grollte.

Harry seufzte und setzte sich auf einen anderen Tisch.

Nach Stunden, so fühlte es sich zumindest an, in denen er sich Quidditch Strategien durch den Kopf gehen lies, sah Harry auf die Uhr, die über dem Essentisch an der Wand hing, und entdeckte enttäuscht, dass erst fünfzehn Minuten vergangen waren. Er blickte seitlich zu Malfoy hinüber und bemerkte, dass auch dieser frustriert auf die Uhr starrte, mit den Fingern auf den Tisch trommelte und genauso gelangweilt drein sah.

Harry beschloss den Mutigen Gryffindor zu spielen und eine Konversation zu beginnen. "Er…" Über was könnte er mit einem Jungen reden, den er seit fünf Jahren hasste, was nicht zu mehr Streitigkeiten führen würde?

"Also… schönes Wetter." Das musste ein sicheres Thema sein.

Malfoy sah Harry verwirrt an und antwortete nicht, wodurch Harry sich wie ein Idiot fühlte.

_Wenn das das beste Unterhaltungsthema ist, das mir einfällt_, dachte Harry, _dann ist es kein Wunder, dass ich kein einziges Date mit einem Mädchen durchhalte_.

"Sonnig", fügte er matt hinzu und deutete mit der Hand auf das große, sonnenbeschienene Fenster.

Malfoy rollte mit den Augen und wand sich wieder der Uhr zu.

"Bist du jetzt wirklich auf unserer Seite?", platzte es aus Harry heraus. Er war sich nicht sicher, warum er das jetzt fragte, die Worte kamen einfach so aus seinem Mund heraus gesprudelt. _Vielleicht deshalb, weil du es die ganze Zeit im Hinterkopf behalten hast, seit McGonagall es erwähnt hatte_, schlug Harry sich selbst vor.

Malfoy nickte nur einmal kurz, ohne die Augen von der Uhr abschweifen zu lassen.

Harry sah die Gestik als ein gutes Zeichen und redete weiter.

"Warum?", wollte er wissen. "Ich dachte, du hast Muggel und Muggelgeborene."

"Tu ich auch.", antwortete Malfoy gleichgültig.

"Warum bist du dann kein Todesser, wie dein Vater?"

Malfoy tat ihm schließlich den Gefallen und sah ihn an.

"Ein Tattoo aus einem Totenkopf und einer Schlange bestehend ist doch ein wenig altmodisch, findest du nicht?", sagte er in seiner, wie üblich, gelangweilten und schleppenden Stimme. "Und außerdem bin ich viel so hübsch, um mein Gesicht mit einer hässlichen, weißen Maske zu verdecken."

Harry wusste nicht, ob er scherzte, versuchte von der Frage abzulenken oder ob es wirklich der wahre Grund war. Er fühlte Ekel aufkommen, wenn er davon ausging, dass die letzte Möglichkeit die Richtige war und Malfoy ging ihm somit schon wieder auf Nerven.

"Du, hübsch?", schnaubte er. "Sagt wer?"

Malfoy keuchte, als ob Harry ihn grade geschlagen hätte und Harry war seltsam zufrieden mit sich.

"Das ist allgemein bekannt, Potter." schnarrte Malfoy mit geschwollener Brust und eitel erhobenen Kinn.

"Und wenn _du_ das nicht sehen kannst, dann funktioniert deine scheußliche Brille nicht richtig."

Harry zuckte unberührt mit den Schultern; er hatte schon alle Brillenwitze in seiner Kindheit von Dudley gehört und war immun gegen diese. Außerdem wollte er Malfoy aufziehen.

"Ich denke, du bist ein wenig zu weiblich.", kommentierte er. Es war nicht so, dass Malfoy nicht gut aussah - _wenn du den blonden, aristokratischen Veela-Typ magst_ - Harry mochte es nur, Malfoy zu ärgern.

"WEIBLICH? Ich?", bellte Malfoy ungezügelt. "Ich bin… Ich bin größer als du!", reagierte er, als ob es eine Bestätigung seiner Männlichkeit wäre.

"Nein, bist du nicht. Das kommt daher, weil ich, _im Gegensatz zu dir_, keine Schuhe mit hohen Absätzen trage.", lachte Harry.

Selbst nach all der Zeit in der Zaubererwelt, er konnte sich nicht an diesen irrsinnigen Modegeschmack gewöhnen und Schuhe mit Absätzen waren an Malfoy nicht weniger lustig, als an Dumbledore.

„Wenigstens, _im Gegensatz zu dir_, lecke ich nicht an den Nasen anderer Leute.", erklärte Malfoy triumphierend.

Harry fühlte, wie er wieder rot wurde. Er hatte keine gute Erwiderung darauf, also murmelte er "Es war ein Unfall" und beschloss, dass es Zeit für ihn war, die Klappe zu halten.

Stille herrschte wieder einmal im Raum.

Harry starrte sehnsuchtsvoll aus dem Fenster. Es war der perfekte Tag für einen Ausflug nach Hogsmeade. Wie gern wäre er jetzt mit seinen Freunden unterwegs, im Honigtopf und in den Drei Besen.

"Ich wünschte, ich wüsste wie man appariert, dann könnte ich hier raus.", grübelte Harry laut.

"Du kannst innerhalb Hogwarts' nicht apparieren", sprach Malfoy mit einem Wie-dumm-bist-du-eigentlich-Blick.

Harry starrte ihn an. Es war als ob er eine blassere, blonde, weniger männliche Hermine ansah.

"Warum starrst du mich so an, Potter? Es ist wahr. Hast du nie _Die Geschichte Hogwarts'_ gelesen?"

Harry konnte sich nicht länger zurückhalten und fing an zu lachen.

"Du bist so Hermine!"

"Nenn mich mich so! Halt die Fresse!", schrie Malfoy mit hoher Stimme, die dafür sorgte, dass Harry noch lauter lachte.

Malfoy stand vom Tisch auf und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

"Ich bin _nicht_ weibisch!", keifte er und ging zum Fenster, um sich weiter von Harry wegzusetzen.

Letztendlich schaffte Harry es, sich wieder zu beruhigen und sich die Lachtränen aus den Augenwinkeln zu wischen. Malfoy saß, von Sonnenlicht, welches durch das Fenster hinter ihm schien, umgeben und sah nur noch kleiner und zerbrechlicher aus als normalerweise. Er hatte die Unterlippe leicht vorgeschoben und schmollte.

Harry fühlte sich fast schuldig. Er beschloss, einen Waffenstillstand auszuhandeln.

"Hör zu, Malfoy, wir werden ein bisschen zu alt für so was. Warum versuchen wir nicht einfach, normal miteinander umzugehen und Snape und McGonagall glücklich zu machen?"

Ein gleichgültiges "Wie auch immer" und ein kurzes Zucken der Schultern war alles, was Harry als Antwort erhielt.


	4. The Power of Pink 1

_**Little Pink Pills**_

**Autor:** MushroomAnn

**Übersetzer:** James Black

**Betaleserin: **Mione (Vielen, vielen Dank)

**Disclaimer:** Charaktere, Orte usw.: J.K.Rowling

Idee: MushroomAnn

Nix: Ich ,

-

**Kapitel 3.1**

**The Power of Pink**

Die nächsten _langen_ Minuten vergingen in einer unangenehmen Stille, bevor Malfoy sie brach.

"Mir ist langweilig.", meinte er mit verwöhnter, winselnder Stimme und er sah Harry erwartungsvoll an.

"Mach was interessantes!", befahl er.

"Was soll ich denn bitteschön machen? Tanzen?"

Malfoy ignorierte den Sarkasmus. "Tolle Idee, Potter. Nachdem ich gesehen habe, wie du dich beim Weihnachtsball aufgeführt hast, weiß ich, dass das nur amüsant werden kann.", grinste er.

"Vergiss es. Ich bin nicht hier, um dich zu Unterhalten."

"Das ist nicht fair.", sagte Malfoy und klang dabei wie Dudley auf Diät. "Crabbe und Goyle unterhalten mich immer mit dummen Aktionen."

"Das tun sie nicht für dich - sie sind nur von Natur aus dumm.", berichtigte Harry ihn.

Malfoy stritt es nicht ab.

„Du trägst deine Robe.", fing Harry an. "Hast du nicht irgendetwas in deinen Taschen? Wie Miniatur-Schach oder so etwas Ähnliches, mit dem wir uns die Zeit vertreiben können?", fragte er hoffnungsvoll.

Er selbst trug nur ein altes weißes T-Shirt und seine schlimmste Jeans, beides von Dudley abgelegt. Er hasste es so schlampig vor Malfoy auszusehen, aber er dachte, er würde seine Strafarbeit auf Händen und Knien verbringen; schrubbend. Und dafür hatte er sich angemessen gekleidet.

Malfoy sprang vom Fenstersims und entleerte seine Taschen auf einem Tisch in der Nähe von Harry.

Er besaß eine handvoll goldener Galleonen, einen kleinen verzierten runden Spiegel - _wie überraschend_, dachte Harry zynisch und versuchte nicht zu lachen - eine Schachtel Schokofrösche und ein paar Stinkbomben mit denen die beiden lieber nicht in dem kleinen Raum spielen wollten.

Harry sah mit hungrigem Blick auf die Schokofrösche, aber Malfoy bemerkte es und ergriff sie beschützerisch. Er öffnete die Verpackung, warf einen Blick auf die Karte des berühmten Zauberers, schnaubte und warf sie auf den Boden. Dann aß er den Schokofrosch, dabei sehr störende Schmatzgeräusche machend, die Harry klar machen sollten, was er verpasste und die ihm das Wasser im Mund zusammen laufen ließen.

Harry versuchte es zu ignorieren und hob die missachtete Karte auf. Er zog scharf die Luft ein, als sein eigenes Gesicht zurückstarrte. Er wusste, dass er auf einer Karte war, doch er hatte sie nie vorher gesehen. Sie war extrem selten. Selbst Ron, der eine riesige Sammlung hatte, besaß sie nicht.

"Kann ich die behalten?", fragte er hoffnungsvoll.

"Du bist echt selbstverliebt, was?", fragte Malfoy verächtlich.

"Nein, ich habe sie bloß noch nicht.", antwortete Harry ehrlich.

"Wirklich? Ich krieg immer _diese_.", sagte Malfoy, als ob er der Meinung wäre, das wäre eine geplante Verschwörung gegen ihn. "Aber ich muss zugeben, sie ist perfekt um meinen '_Incendio_' daran zu üben."

Harry schob die Vorstellung seines in Flammen aufgehenden Kopfes beiseite.

"Also kann ich sie haben?", fragte er nochmals.

"Von mir aus.", seufzte Malfoy schmerzlich. "Ich habe meinen Zauberstab nicht hier, also kann ich es eh nicht verbrennen."

"Danke." _Ron wird so neidisch sein_.

"Was ist mit dir, Potter? Hast du nicht irgendetwas Interessantes in deiner abscheulichen Muggel-Hose?"

Harry kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. "Ähm, irgendwas Interessantes in meiner Hose?", wiederholte er und in seinem Kopf herrschte plötzlich Leere. Nun, die schmutzigen Gedanken ausgenommen.

"Ich habe nicht _davon_ geredet, Potter! Wie versaut bist du eigentlich?", rief Malfoy.

Dann wanderte sein Blick provozierend über Harrys Körper, von oben nach unten und er schnaubte. "Sowieso bezweifele ich stark, dass das, was da in deiner Hose ist, in irgendeiner Weise interessant sein könnte.", sprach er mit schleppender Stimme.

Harry verfluchte innerlich sein jugendliches Hirn und nahm zwei Sachen aus seiner Tasche: einen Artikel über Feuerblitze, den er im Sommer aus dem Tagespropheten ausgeschnitten hatte und die Pillen, die Dudley ihm zum Geburtstag gegeben hatte.

Die hatte er ja komplett vergessen.

"Was ist das?", fragte Malfoy, nahm die zwei Pillen aus ihrer Folie und in seine Hand.

"Das ist Muggel-Zeug. Pillen. Mein Cousin hat sie mir gegeben."

Malfoy tippte sie misstrauisch mit dem Finger an. "Und was tun diese dämlichen Muggel damit?"

Harry ignorierte die Bemerkung, da er es leid war, wieder zu streiten.

"So nehmen Muggel ihre Medikamente und… Zeugs ein."

Er wusste nicht ob Zauberer ein Pendant für illegale Drogen hatten oder nicht.

"Sie schlucken es und es wirkt wie ein Zaubertrank.", erklärte er.

"Und was dann? Was bewirken diese hier?", forderte Draco ungeduldig.

"Nun, ich hab diese Pillen noch nie probiert. Sie sind nicht unbedingt…ähm… legal."

Malfoys Kopf schoss hoch - _das_ zog sein Interesse auf sich.

"Alles was ich weiß ist, dass diese Droge einen unglaublich glücklich macht.", fügte Harry hinzu.

"Aber es gibt keinen Zaubertrank, der dich glücklich macht.", widersprach Malfoy.

"Dann haben Muggel etwas, dass Zauberer nicht haben." Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. "Vielleicht verdienen sie mehr Respekt als man ihnen gibt."

Malfoy sah skeptisch drein. "Lässt der Effekt nach?"

"Mein Cousin meinte, dass die Wirkung nur für vier Stunden anhält."

"Da ist ein Bild eingraviert. Sieht aus wie eine Krone… oder der Fußabdruck eines Vogels…", Malfoy neigte den Kopf zur Seite und schielte auf die Pillen.

"Oder vielleicht die Zahl 3… Nein, ein Buchstabe - ein E?"

"Oh ja, es muss ein E sein", sagte Harry, "...die Droge heißt Ecstasy."

Malfoys Augen glänzten - er mochte den Namen. Er warf Harry eine der Pillen zu und war ein wenig enttäuscht, als Harry sie aus der Luft fing.

"Schluck sie!", verlangte er. "Ich will wissen, was passiert."

"Vergiss es! Ich bin nicht dein Versuchskaninchen, schluck sie doch selbst!"

Malfoy erklärte ihm mit einer Stimme, als wenn er zu einem Kleinkind sprechen würde: "Du wirst eine schlucken und wenn dir nichts Schlimmes zustößt, dann nehme ich die andere."

Harry _wollte_ es probieren. Er fragte sich, wie es sich anfühlen würde, glücklich zu sein. Er wusste, dass er es schon vorher gefühlt hatte; es gab eine verschleierte Erinnerung irgendwo in seinem Kopf, aber das war, bevor die Welt vor ihm unterging und all seine Hoffnungen mit ihr. Sie war gestorben, wie alles andere in seinem Leben auch. Er hatte schon so lange nicht mehr wirklich gelacht. Er war sich sicher, dass seine Muskeln um seinen Mund und seine Wangen schon verkümmert wären.

"Was hältst du davon, wenn wir sie zusammen nehmen? Gleichzeitig?", bot Harry an.

Er wusste, dass er es vielleicht nicht tun sollte, es war illegal und er hatte keine Ahnung, was sie bei ihm bewirken würde. Aber andererseits, wie viel kann so eine kleine Pille schon anrichten? Außerdem war sie _pink_. Und pinkfarbene Dinge können nicht gefährlich sein, oder?

Malfoy zögerte einen Augenblick, stimmte dann aber zu.

Harry füllte zwei Becher mit Kürbussaft und reichte Malfoy einen. "Fertig?"

Sie beiden holten tief Luft, warfen die Pillen in ihre Münder, vergewisserten sich, dass es der andere ebenfalls tat und schluckten die Pille mithilfe des Saftes hinunter.

"Es wirkt nicht.", sagte Malfoy sofort,

"Hab Geduld.", lachte Harry. "Es ist nicht so wie Magie. Lass es erstmal deinen Magen erreichen."

"Ich wusste schon immer, dass Muggel langsam sind…", murrte Malfoy

-

Sie saßen da und warteten über eine halbe Stunde, bis Harry _etwas_ bemerkte. Es war irgendwas anders, so leicht, dass er sich nicht sicher war, ob es vielleicht nicht nur reine Einbildung war. Der Raum um ihn herum pulsierte, die Farben waren intensiver und… er konnte seine Zähne fühlen? Wie seltsam… er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, jemals seine Zähne gefühlt zu haben.

Die Temperatur schien gesunken zu sein, obwohl die Sonne immer noch leuchtend hell schien und Furcht trat in Harrys Kopf. _Was habe ich getan? Was, wenn etwas schief geht? Ich bin hier allein mit Malfoy eingesperrt!_

Er blickte Malfoy an, der auf einem Tisch vor ihm saß - er umarmte sich selbst und zitterte. Genauso abrupt wie sie kam, verschwand seine eigene Angst und wurde durch Besorgnis ersetzt. "Bist du in Ordnung?", fragte er.

"Mir ist schlecht.", antwortete Malfoy mit leiser Stimme. "Mach, dass es aufhört."

Harrys Magen war vor ein paar Minuten genauso empfindlich gewesen, doch es verschwand so schnell, dass er es gar nicht bemerkte.

"Es ist okay", sagte er sanft. "Atme tief durch und versuch an etwas anderes zu denken. Dann wirst du dich besser fühlen, versprochen.", versuchte er ihn zu beruhigen.

Die Dinge veränderten sich rapide um Harry herum, obwohl die Umrisse selbst genauso blieben wie sie waren. Es war, als ob er seine Brille vergessen hätte aufzusetzen und jetzt, nachdem er sich daran gewöhnt hatte, alles verschwommen zu sehen, sie wieder aufsetzte und die Welt wieder scharf sah. Doch es war nicht nur seine Sicht - all seine anderen Sinne schienen sich zu verbessern. Er wurde sich allem bewusst: dem Wind in seinen Haaren und dem Rauschen in seinen Ohren, dem Geruch des Essens in der Luft und den Geschmack von diesem auf seiner Zunge, der Härte des Tisches auf dem er saß und seinem beschleunigten Herzschlag. Ihm waren ebenso Malfoys Bewegungen bewusst: seine sich hebende Brust, als er tief durchatmete, wie seine Arme seine Knie umschlossen und die Art wie er zwinkerte, als ob er sich vergewissern wollte, dass es Real war, was er sah.

Bald wurden Malfoys Augen wieder klar und er schien sich zu entspannen.

"Ich glaube, es beginnt zu wirken. Kannst du es auch fühlen?", fragte er und klang jetzt wesentlich begeisterter.

"Jepp" Harry nickte energisch. Er war sich nicht sicher, aber _fühlen_ schien ein gutes Wort zu sein, um das zu beschreiben.

Ein Schuhuen kam von draußen und zog Harrys Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Das Geräusch mache Loopings um seinen Kopf, wie ein endloser Ton, und er wollte die Eule, die es verursacht hatte,sehen, um ihr für die Musik zu danken.

Er stand auf und wollte zum Fenster gehen.

…Und dann begann es.

Seine Füße fühlten sich an, als wären sie mit Helium gefüllt. Jedes Mal wenn sein Fuß den Boden berührte, federte er zurück, so leicht wie Luft, ihn bis an die Decke befördernd. Gehen hatte sich noch nie so toll angefühlt, die Bewegungen so mühelos, so sorglos. Er vergaß die Eule, die jetzt weit über dem Verbotenen Wald flog und wandte sich zu Malfoy um, der auf dem Tisch saß und seine Beine ruhelos hin und her baumeln lies.

"Du musst aufstehen! Es ist genial, als ob man auf Wolken laufen würde."

Es war schwer mit einem riesigen Grinsen, das jetzt sein Gesicht zierte, zu sprechen.

Malfoy stand auf und dem Gesichtsausdruck zufolge genoss er es genauso wie Harry.

Und weil Harry das wusste, wurde sein Grinsen nur noch größer.

"Das ist besser als Zischende Zauberdrops!", verkündete Malfoy.

"Das ist selbst besser als ein Aufmunterungszauber.", fügte Harry hinzu.

Und das war es wirklich. Besser als alles, was sie je erlebt hatten.


	5. The Power of Pink 2

_**Little Pink Pills**_

**Autor:** MushroomAnn

**Übersetzer:** James Black

**Beta:** Mione _thank you!!_

**Disclaimer:** Charaktere, Orte usw.: J.K.Rowling

Idee: MushroomAnn

Nix: Ich , 

-

**Kapitel 3.2**

**The Power of Pink**

Und das war es wirklich. Besser als alles, was sie je erlebt hatten.

Sie marschierten rauf und runter in dem kleinen Raum, das Gefühl genießend und strahlend. Des Öfteren stießen sie an die Tische und entschuldigten sich mit einem "Sorry" bei ihnen.

Harrys Körper vibrierte vor Vergnügen, seine Fingerspitzen kribbelten, seine Augen wackelten so sehr, dass er in jeder anderen Situation darüber besorgt gewesen wäre, doch in diesem Moment fand er es witzig. Ab und zu liefen ihm angenehme Schauer den Rücken hinunter, als wären sie Wellen aus belebender Energie, die ihn durchströmten. Sein Blut bestand aus einer eisigen Flüssigkeit, aber ihm war nicht kalt - er fühlte sich _lebendig_. Er konnte es durch seine Venen fließen spüren, jede noch so kleine Zelle und Pore fütternd, wie eine übernatürliche Maschine, ohne Pause arbeitend, damit er atmen konnte.

Und er war dankbar dafür.

Das erste Mal seit Langem fühlte er sich lebendig - und war froh darüber. Das Gefühl war so unglaublich intensiv und überwältigend, dass er sich erst einmal hinsetzen musste. Er landete auf der Fensterbank und konzentrierte sich einzig und alleine aufs Einatmen und Ausatmen. Die Luft, die jetzt so greifbar war, dass er in sie hinein beißen könnte, füllte seine Gedanken und trug ihn höher.

Malfoy lief immer noch vor ihm auf und ab, hob die Füße so hoch wie er konnte und kicherte wie ein Schulmädchen. Das Geräusch vibrierte in Harrys Kopf, vermengte sich mit dem Wind und seinen Gedanken und formte dabei eine Melodie, die für immer in seinen Ohren bestehen bleiben würde.

Er wiederholte den Namen '_Malfoy_' in seinem Kopf. Er passte überhaupt nicht zu diesem Jungen. Malfoys sind kalt und hart und böse, der Name schmeckte einfach falsch auf seiner Zunge. Aber es war schon ein lustiger Name. _Malll-foy_.

"Darf ich dich Draco nennen?", fragte er. _Ja, der Name passt viel besser_, dachte er.

"Zurzeit könntest du mich Weasley nennen und es würde mich nicht stören.", lachte Malfoy.

"Ich denke, ich bevorzuge Draco. Und vielleicht könntest du mich Harry nennen?"

"Okay, _Harry_."

Seinen Vornamen zu hören gab ihm ein Gefühl von Nähe und Harry war entzückt.

Die Sonne schien warm auf seinen Nacken, als Harry sich gegen das Glas lehnte, den Rissen in der Decke zusah, wie sie ihm zuwinkten und dieser sonderbaren Musik zuhörte, die über ihn floss, als ob er friedlich in einem See der Gelassenheit treiben würde.

Es war, als ob sich das Universum verändert hätte. Tiefer, verwinkelter und größer werdend… und es nahm Harrys Kopf mit sich.

Doch plötzlich bemerkte er, dass es nicht die Welt war, die sich veränderte - es war er selbst. Und er würde nie wieder so wie früher sein. Er wusste, dass er jetzt der _wahre_ Harry war. Derjenige, der in den dunklen Schrank seines Selbst gestopft wurde, weggeschlossen hinter einer Mauer aus falschem Lachen und einer vorgespielten Belastbarkeit. Die Zweifel und Schuldgefühle, die seine Seele erstickt hatten waren verschwunden und ließen den wahren Harry durchscheinen. Sie erlaubten ihm zu leben, zu lieben und zu glauben. Wieder ein Kind zu sein.

Er war wiedergeboren.

Es war ein herrliches Gefühl von Komplettheit und Gänze; alle Masken waren weg, als ob er nach langen Jahren der Abwesenheit wieder zu Hause war.

Er schloss die Augen. _Das Leben ist schön_.

Harry schwelgte in purer Glückseeligkeit. Er beobachtete die Formen und Farben, die hinter seinen geschlossenen Augenliedern wirbelten und sich veränderten wie ein Kaleidoskop, als er plötzlich die süßeste aller Stimmen hörte…

"Bist du in Ordnung?"

Er blickte auf und sah das freundliche, besorgte Gesicht Draco Malfoys auf ihn herab blicken.

"Mehr als in Ordnung.", antwortete Harry. "Das ist phantastisch."

Ha_HarryHar_

Draco setzte sich neben ihn und lächelte. "Es ist wirklich phantastisch. Ich glaube ich bin… glücklich.", sagte er, als ob es das erste Mal wäre, dass er so fühlte.

Das energiereiche Gefühl von eben ebbte ein wenig ab und ein Sinn für Ruhe trat an seine Stelle. Harrys Kopf beruhigte sich. In das Gesicht eines anderen zu starren machte ihn nachdenklich. Er wollte reden, teilen und er hatte ein eigenartiges Bedürfnis ehrlich zu sein.

"Ich bin wirklich froh, dass du glücklich bist.", sagte er. Er wusste nicht warum, aber es war wahr - sein eigenes Wohlergehen hing von Malfoys Glücksgefühl ab.

Sie sahen sich in die Augen. Dracos waren groß und schimmerten, fast komplett schwarz und übersäht mit tausenden kleinen Sternen, genauso wie der Nachthimmel - ein Tor in das Universum seiner Seele. Harry war hypnotisiert; er konnte nicht einmal blinzeln.

"Mir tun all die fiesen Dinge, die ich dir angetan habe, Leid.", entschuldigte sich Draco leise und Harry erwachte aus seiner Starre,

"Braucht es nicht." Es war kein bisschen Ärgernis in Harrys Herzen.

"Du hast mich immer gefordert und nur deswegen war ich gezwungen mein Bestes zu geben - Und du warst _konstant_, immer da. Ich erinnere mich an dein Gesicht in jeder bedeutenden Phase meines Lebens… Du warst sogar der erste Zauberer in meinem Alter, den ich getroffen habe. Erinnerst du dich? Bei Madame Malkins?"

Draco nickte.

Harry hätte diesen Fakt beinahe vergessen und jetzt, da er sich erinnerte, fühlte er eine Art mysteriöse Verbindung zwischen ihnen beiden. Etwas Schicksalhaftes.

"Es gibt einen Grund dafür.", behauptete Harry. Die Worte scheinen sich selbst materialisiert zu haben und flossen aus seinem Mund, ohne dass er nachdachte, das Wissen kam aus seinem tiefsten Innern oder vielleicht aus der ganzen Welt drum herum. Es war dasselbe, jedes Teil davon war verbunden - sein Herz, sein Körper und seine Gedanken - miteinander verbunden und mit allem anderen.

"Wir haben eine Mission zu erfüllen hier.", fuhr er fort. "Und es ist keine Aufgabe, die wir verpflichtet sind zu tun - es geht darum herauszufinden, _wer wir sind_. Aber es ist nicht nur wer wir sind, das ist nur ein kleiner Teil. Ich bin nicht nur ‚Der berühmte Harry Potter' - ich bin Hermines und Rons bester Freund, ich liebe es zu Fliegen, ich bin eine Niete in Zaubertränke, ich nehme Drogen mit dir…" Er lachte. "Und all diese Dinge sind nicht weniger wichtig als der ‚Junge der lebt' zu sein, weil all diese Dinge mich zu dem machen, der ich bin."

Sein Kopf begann klarer zu werden, als er sich selbst zuhörte.

"Alles ist miteinander verbunden: Ich, du, dieser Raum, die Sonne, der See, alles was existiert. Das Universum ist etwas Lebendiges und wir alle sind ein Teil davon. Wie die Zellen und Organe unseres Körpers zusammenarbeiten. Die tun verschiedene Aufgaben für einen Zweck und wir steuern unseren Beitrag dazu, was also _uns_ heißt, denn die Aufgaben bezwecken, _uns_ am Leben zu erhalten.

Voldemort zu bekämpfen ist nicht etwas, was ich tun muss, weil Dumbledore es so gesagt hat. Ich bin keine Spielfigur, das sehe ich jetzt. Aber ich _werde_ Voldemort eines Tages bekämpfen und ich werde das tun, weil _ich_ mich dazu entschlossen habe und dadurch bin ich, wer ich bin."

Der Hass, den er auf sich und andere hatte, die Depression und die verzehrende Furcht, die ihn runtergedrückt hatte, seit er die Prophezeiung gehört hatte, waren gänzlich verschwunden. Ein riesiger Stein fiel ihm vom Herzen, als er es endlich verstand - er war frei.

"Ist das sinnvoll?", fragte er Draco, der neben ihm saß und sprachlos war,

"Ja." Es war eine einfache Antwort und doch alles, was Harry zu hören brauchte.

Draco sah auf seine Hände hinunter.

"Wenigstens weißt du, wer du bist und was du tun wirst. Ich weiß es nicht mehr.", flüsterte er.

"Sei du selbst und du kannst tun und lassen, was du willst."

Es war ein Klischee, aber es schien Harry im Moment so sinnvoll und einleuchtend zu sein.

Draco blickte auf, um in Harrys Augen zu sehen.

"Es sollte einfach sein. Ich sollte reich, erfolgreich und angesehen werden, genau wie mein Vater." Sein Gesichtsausdruck schien in sich zusammenzufallen.

"Und dann hat er sich einbuchten lassen und jetzt ist alles verloren. Es war vorgesehen, dass ich ein Todesser werden sollte, aber ich will das nicht. Ich weigere mich, wie mein Vater zu enden, weigere mich mein Leben und meine Freiheit für jemand anderen zu verschwenden. Ich verbeuge mich vor niemanden.", fügte er stolz hinzu und hielt den Kopf hoch.

"Außerdem ist der Dunkle Lord ein Heuchler - predigt gegen Halb- und Schlammblüter, während er selber nicht mal reines Blut hat. Sein Vater war ein gewöhnlicher _Muggel_, wusstest du das?"

"Ja."

Natürlich wusste er das - Voldemort selbst hatte es ihm erzählt.

"Also der Grund, dass du kein Todesser werden willst, ist nicht, dass du die Maske und das Tattoo scheiße findest, wie du mir erzählt hast?", fragte Harry.

Draco winkte ab. "Das ist das, was ich jedem erzähle, damit sie aufhören mich auszufragen und nicht denken, dass ich ein Blutsverräter bin. Der Dunkle Lord verdient meine Verehrung nicht und schon gar nicht, dass ich für ihn nach Askaban gehe. Dieser Kerl hat sechzig Jahre Erfahrung und Übung und trotzdem schafft er es nicht, einen von Muggeln aufgezogenen, elfjährigen Jungen zu töten. _Dich._ Und er versagt jedes Mal."

Draco starrte Harry an, als ob er ihn das erste Mal sah.

"Komisch. Ich habe vorher nie darüber nachgedacht, aber wenn eine meine Unterstützung verdient hätte," er neigte den Kopf zur Seite. "…dann wärst das du."

Harrys Herz schwoll in seiner Brust an. Was Draco gesagt hatte, ließ ihn stark und selbstsicher werden. Wenn Voldemort in diesem Moment da gewesen wäre, hätte Harry ihn mit Leichtigkeit besiegen können.

"Danke.", sagte er. "Das bedeutet mir eine Menge…"

Das war untertrieben.

Draco blickte nachdenklich und schien verwirrt von seinem eigenen Geständnis. Harry vermutete, dass Draco dasselbe Problem wie Harry hatte, nämlich immer die Wahrheit zu sagen. Sonst hätte Draco so was niemals zugegeben.

Auf die Ländereien unter ihnen schauend, konnten sie ihre Mitschüler sehen, die sich auf dem Weg nach Hogwarts schlendernd fortbewegten.

"Wünschst du dir immer noch, hier raus zu Apparieren?", fragte Draco.

Harry bemerkte, dass er es nicht wollte. Er war vollkommen zufrieden und könnte für ewig in diesem Raum bleiben. Bei Draco bleiben.

"Nein.", antwortete er. "Ich mag es hier."

Er beobachtete, wie die pinkfarbenen Lippen vor ihm lächelten. "…hübsch."

"Ja, es _ist_ ein hübscher Raum.", sagte Draco. Seine Augen blickten herum und es schien, als könnten sie sich nicht lange auf eine Sache konzentrieren.

"Als wir rein kamen dachte ich, er wäre grau und dreckig, aber jetzt sehe ich, dass ich falsch gelegen habe. Ich meine, sieh dich um - alles schimmert mit Magie. Oh, und hast du die ganze Einrichtung bemerkt?", er lehnte sich vor und flüsterte in Harrys Ohr. "Sie atmet."

Harry sah auf die Tafel. Draco hatte Recht. Sie pulsierte, atmete wie eine lebendige Kreatur. "Wow…", staunte er bewundernd.

Draco nickte zustimmend. "Und all der Dreck - es ist nicht unbedingt eine schlechte Sache, weißt du. Vielleicht überdeckt der Staub den Fußboden, um ihn zu beschützen. Vielleicht _liebt_ er den Boden. Es ist wirklich romantisch.", seufzte er.

Draco zuzuhören, wie er über eine Beziehung zwischen Staub und Boden sinnierte, war zu surreal. Harry lächelte. Er hielt sich noch nie für den romantischen Typ.

"Alles ist so schön.", fuhr Draco fort. "Dieser Raum, die Wände, meine Schuhe, deine Klamotten, dieser Baum."

Er zeigte auf einen Baum draußen. "Und dieser." Er zeigte auf einen anderen. "Und dieser dort auch!"

Harry beobachtete amüsiert, wie Draco auf jeden Baum zeigte, den er sah. Wie hart er es auch versuchte, er konnte nicht aufhören zu Lächeln. Das war ohne Zweifel das Süßeste, das er je gesehen hatte.

"…und sie dir diesen riesigen dort an!", redete Draco weiter und presste seine Nase und Handflächen gegen das Glas des unteren Teils des Fenster. "Und…", er stoppte und sein Gesicht verfinsterte sich, "Sind das nicht deine Freunde?", er zeigte auf den unverwechselbaren Rotschopf, gefolgt von einem brünetten, buschigen.

Harry blickte hinunter und sah Ron und Hermine zusammen nach Hogsmeade laufen.

"Ich war eifersüchtig auf die beiden.", platze es aus Harry heraus.

Er hatte das plötzliche Verlangen, etwas zu gestehen, für das er sich selbst so schämte, dass er es nicht einmal vor sich selbst zugeben wollte. Es war klar, dass seine zwei besten Freunde bestimmt dazu waren zusammen zu sein und er fürchtete den Augenblick, in dem es bei Ron endlich 'Klick' machen und das alles passieren würde. Harry als armseliges, fünftes Rad zurücklassend.

"Aber ich bin nicht mehr eifersüchtig.", sagte er.

Er fand all den schmerzhaften Neid ersetzt durch Akzeptanz und einer Hoffung, eines Tages auch auf jemand Besonderen zu treffen.

"Ich liebe die beiden so sehr und ich möchte, dass sie glücklich sind. Sie verdienen es so.", sagte er aufrichtig.

"Mach dir keine Sorgen. Du wirst auch noch zum Zug kommen.", tröstete ihn Draco zuversichtlich und Harry wusste, dass er niemals allein sein würde.

-

This is my church

This is where I heal my hurts

It's a natural grace

Of watching young life shape

It's in minor keys

Solution and remidies

Enemies becoming friends

When bitterness ends


	6. The Hug Drug 1

_**Little Pink Pills**_

**Autor:** MushroomAnn

**Übersetzer:** James Black

**Disclaimer:** Charaktere, Orte usw.: J.K.Rowling

Idee: MushroomAnn

Nix: Ich , 

(Lyrics sind von Depeche Mode - Only when I lose myself)

-

**Kapitel 4**

**The 'Hug Drug'**

_It's only when I lose myself in someone else_

_That I find myself_

"Harry?", fragte Draco ein wenig später. Seine Stimme klang leicht nervös.

"Ja?"

"Ich glaub, ich fühl es nicht mehr. Tust du?"

Jetzt, als Draco es erwähnte, fühlte sich Harry weniger mutig als vorher. Es verängstigte ihn. _Es kann nicht vorbei sein, noch nicht. Bitte lass es nicht vorbei sein_, betete er.

"Oh nein, du kannst es auch nicht mehr fühlen!" Draco war kurz vor der Hysterie, seine Stimme war ungewöhnlich hoch und seine Augen geweitet. "Hast du noch eine Pille? Bitte, ich will mehr... _bitte_, Harry.", bat er hilflos.

Die steigende Panik umklammerte Harrys Hals.

"Ich hab nicht mehr!", rief er hoffnungslos.

Es hatte keinen Sinn. Er sah auf die Uhr - es waren noch nicht mal zwei Stunden vergangen, seit sie die Pillen zu sich genommen hatten, und Dudley hatte gesagt, es würde _vier_ Stunden andauern. Sein Gehirn überschlug sich auf der Suche nach einer Erklärung; sie mussten irgendetwas falsch gemacht haben.

Das Ecstasy war immer noch da, er konnte es noch in seinem Körper fühlen - als ob man eine Straße entlangfahren würde, nachdem man die falsche Abbiegung genommen hat, aber immer noch die Geräusche der belebten Straße hören konnte. Alles was er tun musste, war einen Weg zurück zu finden.

"Es kann nicht vorbei sein.", erklärte Harry entschlossen. Er stand vom Fenstersims auf und begann wieder auf und ab zu laufen. Er rieb die Hände aneinander, während er überlegte, wie die Droge wieder wirken könnte.

_Warte, das ist ungewöhnlich._ Er sah hinunter auf seine Hände, die immer noch gegeneinander rieben. Die Haut fühlte sich rau an. Und weich. Er konnte nicht sagen welche, aber trotzdem- er mochte es.

"Was machst du da?", fragte Draco. Seine Augen schimmerten außergewöhnlich. Er schien den Tränen nahe zu sein.

"Los!" Harry strahlte und hielt Draco seine rechte Hand hin um ihm aufzuhelfen.

Draco ergriff die Hand und sie berührten sich das erste Mal, seitdem sie die Droge eingenommen hatten, als eine Welle der Erregung durch Harrys Körper strömte. Er konnte Draco nicht los lassen. Er drehte Dracos Hand, sodass dessen Handfläche nach oben zeigte, und streichelte mit den Fingerspitzen darüber, zeichnete jede Linie nach: Die des Lebens, die des Kopfes und die Linie des Herzens.

Draco zog scharf die Luft ein.

"Siehst du? Ich hab dir gesagt, es ist nicht vorbei", sagte Harry ihn immer noch streichelnd, erfreut von Dracos benommenen Nicken und der genuschelten Bestätigung. Dracos Augen leuchteten, als ob jemand in seinem Inneren 'Lumos' beschworen hätte. Die Augen folgten Harrys Fingern, wie sie über jeden einzelnen Finger strichen, von oben nach unten. Seine Haut war schneeweiß und so sanft, wie gutes Porzellan, und Harry war davon bezaubert.

Nein, es war _definitiv_ noch nicht vorbei.

Harrys Herz setzte einen Schlag aus, als Draco seine freie Hand benutzte, um mit seinen Fingernägeln zärtlich über Harrys rechten, ausgestreckten Unterarm zu streichen, von der empfindlichen Armbeuge bis zum Handgelenk und wieder zurück, eine Spur nach mehr schreienden Nervenenden zurücklassend.

Harry war es nicht gewohnt, berührt zu werden. In den zehn Jahres, die er bei den Dursleys gelebt hatte, waren die einzigen körperlichen Aufmerksamkeiten, die er erhalten hatte, Schläge von Dudley. Selbst hier in Hogwarts waren es nur freundschaftliche Umarmungen von Hermine und gelegentlich die mütterlichen von Mrs Weasley. Aber das hier… das war so anders. Er wusste nicht, wie sehr er sich nach Berührungen gesehnt hatte, aber hatte nicht mal gewusst, dass er sie brauchte und nun schien es, als könne er nicht genug kriegen.

"Deine Haut fühlt sich unglaublich an.", sagte Draco bewundernd. Seine Hand wanderte nun Harrys Arm hinauf bis zum Ärmel des kurzärmeligen Shirts. "Und dein Shirt auch", fügte Draco hinzu. Harry hatte so etwas noch nie gefühlt; seine Haut war so unglaublich empfindlich. Dann nahm Draco die Hände von Harry und begann über seine eigene Robe zu streichen.

"Wow! Nicht nur du, auch meine Sachen fühlen sind _wundervoll_ an.", sagte er.

Ein plötzliches Pieken durchstach Harrys Herz bei Dracos Worten. Tief in ihm drinnen wusste er, dass Draco ihn nicht verletzen wollte. Aber es tat trotzdem weh. Er wollte, dass Draco _ihn_ weiter berührte und er wollte, dass Draco dachte, dass auch er, _Harry_, wundervoll war.

Dracos Hände glitten über dessen Robe, Gesicht und über sein blondes Haar…

Harry versuchte wegzuschauen. Er war eifersüchtig, aber wusste nicht, auf wen oder was er eifersüchtig war.

"Du musst es versuchen!", sagte Draco und reichte aus, um seine Hände durch Harrys Haare fahren zu lassen.

Genau in diesem Moment war die Welt wieder in Ordnung, alle negativen Gefühle waren aus seinem Herzen herausgeschwemmt. Vergessen. Ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl schoss durch Harry, wie ein elektrischer Strom, von untern nach oben, von seinem Kopf bis zu seinen Zehen, immer schneller. Dracos Finger hinterließen Kopien von sich selbst, wo immer sie Harry berührten. Es war als ob _hundert_ Geisterfinger seinen Kopf massierten. Harry senkte den Kopf und stöhnte leise.

"Du magst es, nicht wahr?", stichelte Draco.

"Mmm… Ja…"

"Du kannst dich revanchieren, weißt du?", deutete Draco an.

Harry brauchte keine weitere Einladung - Dracos Haare hatten ihn schon immer fasziniert. Schon das erste Mal, als er Draco gesehen hatte, war er gefesselt von dieser einzigartigen und himmlischen Farbe. Manchmal, bei Quidditchspielen, vergaß Harry den Schnatz total und beobachtete lieber verträumt, wie das Sonnenlicht mit diesen wunderschönen Haaren spielte.

Er atmete tief ein und streckte die Hand aus, um die blonden Strähnen zu berühren, nur um sie sofort wieder zurückzuziehen und einen Schritt zurück zutreten, als in einem einzigen Moment das anliegende, zurückgekämmte Haar sich löste und sanft um Dracos Kopf fiel, die vorderen Strähnen legten sich an seine Wangen und umrahmten sein Gesicht.

Draco lachte über Harrys Schock. "Es ist schon in Ordnung; du hast nur den Frisierzauber gebrochen, den ich benutze."

"Zauber? Ich dachte immer du benutzt so eine Art Gel… dass alles klebrig und hart macht…", murmelte Harry, nicht in der Lage seine Augen von Dracos neuer Frisur zu nehmen.

"_Gel _? Was ist das? Und warum würde es klebrig sein? Meine Haare sind nicht klebrig!", beschwerte sich Draco.

"Es ist Muggelzeug, und… deine Haare sind nicht klebrig, überhaupt nicht. Sie sind… wirklich schön. Und noch schöner sind sie, wenn sie…" Harry zeigte auf Dracos Kopf. "…so wie jetzt sind."

"Vater hasst es, wenn ich meine Haare so lasse; er sagt ich sehe damit aus wie ein Mädchen."

Harry schnaubte. "Er ist derjenige, der Schleifen im Haar trägt.", sagte er und Draco kicherte. Harry war stolz auf sich.

Harry ging einen Schritt auf Draco zu und lies seine Finger durch Dracos Haar gleiten. Es war unglaublich; sanft und glänzend wie Wasser. Es erinnerte Harry an den Stoff seines Tarnumhangs. Er strich sanft mit den Fingernägeln über Dracos Kopfhaut, genau so, wie er wusste, dass es sich gut anfühlen würde, und er wurde mit einem genüsslichen Aufseufzen belohnt. Er tat es noch mal.

"Ich nehme alles Schlechte zurück, was ich je über Muggle gesagt habe.", meinte Draco ernsthaft. "_Oh Gott_, ich weiß warum sie es Ecstasy nennen."

"Ja", stimmte Harry zu. "Es ist fast zu gut, um real zu sein. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich es noch nicht früher probiert habe. Es fühlt sich an, als hätte ich sechzehn Jahre meines Lebens verschwendet, obwohl doch alles, was ich bräuchte um glücklich zu sein, eine kleine Pille gewesen wäre."

Er war froh, dass Dudley ihm dieses Geschenk gegeben hat; er fühlte sich seinem Cousin nie so nah, wie in diesem Moment.

"Aber warum haben es die Muggle als illegal bezeichnet?", fragte Draco und senkte den Kopf, sodass Harry besser rankam.

"Ich kann es auch nicht verstehen. Wenn es nach mir ginge", sinnierte Harry, "dann würde ich es in die Wasserressourcen kippen, um es mit der ganzen Welt zu teilen. Stell dir nur vor - es könnte die Kriminalität stoppen. Und Kriege!"

"Vielleicht sollte jemand dem Dunklen Lord etwas davon geben.", lachte Draco, "Das sähe bestimmt lustig aus."

"Ja, sollte jemand."

Draco blickte ihn an und biss sich auf die Lippe. "Sorry, ich wollte dich nicht wieder auf solche Gedanken bringen.", entschuldigte er sich.

"Ist schon in Ordnung." Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. "Das ist mir im Moment egal.", sagte er und strich eine Strähne aus Dracos Gesicht, um in seine glänzenden Augen zu sehen.

"Gut." Draco hob den Kopf und begann auch wieder, durch Harrys schwarze Mähne zu streichen.

Harry legte seine Hände auf Dracos Rücken und fuhr dessen Wirbelsäulenknochen nach. Draco seufzte und kuschelte sich an Harry.

"Du magst es, nicht wahr?", stichelte Harry, genauso wie Draco es vorher getan hatte.

"MmHmm…", antwortete dieser, als Harry die Bewegung wiederholte.

Dracos Arme schlangen sich um Harrys Hals, Harry lies seine Hände nun um Dracos Taille geschlungen ruhen und zog ihn somit in eine Umarmung.

Unglaubliche Wärme breitete sich in Harrys Körper aus und für eine Sekunde dachte er, er müsse weinen. Seine Emotionen waren so aufgepeitscht und stark und klar, dass sie förmlich von seiner Haut zu strahlen schienen. Da war etwas unglaublich Wertvolles und Bedeutendes an dieser Umarmung, eine Art Fürsorge, die er nie vorher gekannt hatte, die ihn atemlos machte. Es war das befriedigendste Gefühl, neue Verbindungen des Einfühlungsvermögens und der Akzeptanz öffneten sich in seinem Kopf, als ihre Wesen sich kombinierten.

Harry wollte diesen magischen, tiefgründigen Moment nicht ruinieren, aber er musste etwas sagen. Er bewegte den Kopf zurück, sodass er in Dracos Augen sehen konnte.

"Danke." flüsterten beide gleichzeitig. Dann lachten sie aufgrund der kitschigen Emotionalität.

Keiner der beiden bemerkte und interessierte sich für die Tatsache, dass sie nur ein paar Stunden und eine Pille zuvor noch Todesfeinde waren und sich jetzt verzweifelt aneinander festklammerten.

Sie verbrachten die nächsten Minuten - oder Stunden, sie waren so überglücklich, dass es sie nicht interessierte - damit, übers Fliegen, Essen und Schule zu reden und über das, was die Zukunft für sie beide bereithielt. Harry war optimistisch, sicher dass, was auch passieren wird, es einen positiven Kern haben würde.


	7. The Hug Drug 2

_**Little Pink Pills**_

**Autor:** MushroomAnn

**Übersetzer:** James Black

**Disclaimer:** Charaktere, Orte usw.: J.K.Rowling

Idee: MushroomAnn

Nix: Ich ,

Die Lyriks sind von Depeche Mode -_Only when I lose myself_-

-

**Kapitel 4.2**

**The Hug Drug**

Sie verbrachten die nächsten Minuten - oder Stunden, sie waren so überglücklich, dass es sie nicht interessierte - damit, übers Fliegen, Essen und Schule zu reden und über das, was die Zukunft für sie beide bereithielt. Harry war optimistisch, sicher dass, was auch passieren wird, es einen positiven Kern haben würde.

Dann entdeckte Draco, dass, wenn er den Kopf nach unten hielt, Blut in seinen Kopf floss und diesen angenehm schwer werden lies. Harry musste ihn mehr als einmal auffangen, wenn Draco zu benommen wurde und die Balance verlor. Trotzdem stoppte er Draco nicht, es gleich darauf nochmals zu tun… Die beide würden sich alles Mögliche einfallen lassen, um ihren Körperkontakt zu rechtfertigen. Ihre Berührungen waren vertraut und sinnlich, aber immer unschuldig und nie sexuell - wie göttliche, körperlose Seelen. Zusammen in Raum und Zeit.

Harry schlussfolgerte, dass, je mehr sie sich bewegten, desto mehr hatten sie Spaß und er erzählte es Draco, der daraufhin begann, mit flatternden Armbewegungen auf und ab zu springen. Und Harry machte mit. Das riesige Grinsen auf ihren Gesichtern wurde immer breiter und sie lachten so verrückt, so laut, dass schon die ersten Eulen kamen, um sie durch das Fenster anzustarren. Das ließ sie natürlich nur noch lauter lachen.

Die Zeit verlor alle Bedeutung und Harry glaubte, sie würden auf ewig so bleiben. Sie schwebten über den Gesetzen der Natur - die reale Welt zu langsam, zu schwach um sie zu erreichen.

Die Wirkung der Droge variierte ständig und sie lernten es zu erkennen, ohne gleich in Panik zu verfallen, wie beim ersten Mal. Die Zeit, in der alles schnell war und sie mit pulsierender Energie durchströmt waren, sprangen sie herum, ekstatisch und wild. Und dann, ohne Warnung, veränderte es sich - der Rausch verebbte und sie fanden sich in den Armen des jeweils anderen wieder, sich durch die Haare fahrend und den Rücken massierend… Glücklich darüber, gehalten zu werden, berührt zu werden und einfach… zu _sein_.

Die Sonne stieg immer höher am Himmel, es war heiß und sie schwitzten.

"Ich hab eine Idee.", sagte Draco und hob seine Hand, als ob er eine Frage des Lehrers im Unterricht beantworten würde.

"Wir können es so machen wie Hunde, um uns abzukühlen."

Er öffnete seinen Mund, ließ seine Zunge raushängen und begann zu hecheln. Er sah verrückt aus. _Aber süß_, musste Harry sich zugestehen.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Draco begann zu Husten.

"_Keine_ gute Idee.", er schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich verdurste."

"Oh richtig! Das hab ich fast vergessen!", schrie Harry alarmiert. "Wir müssen trinken!"

Er erinnerte sich plötzlich an Berichte über Kinder, die Ecstasy genommen hatten und an Dehydration gestorben waren. Ein mütterlicher Instinkt, von dem er nicht wusste, dass er ihn besaß, überkam ihn und er drängte Draco zum Tisch mit dem Essen drauf.

"Was möchtest du? Wasser? Kürbissaft?", fragte er panisch.

"Ich weiß nicht.", Draco zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Du musst etwas trinken, Draco. Ich will nicht, dass du mir wegstirbst."

Harry dachte nicht, dass er überreagierte. "Also, was soll's nun sein?"

"Ähm…", Draco sah zur Decke hinauf und überlegte. "...Saaaft", entschied er sich letztendlich.

Harry goss schnell etwas ein und reichte ihm den Kelch.

Draco nahm einen Schluck, spuckte es sofort wieder in den Kelch zurück und reichte ihn Harry zurück. "Bääh", machte er und rümpfte die Nase vor Ekel.

Harry füllte den zweiten Kelch mit Wasser.

"Hier, versuch das.", er überreichte ihn Draco und goss auch für sich selbst Wasser ein.

Draco nahm einen kleinen Schluck und ließ dann den gesamten Inhalt mit einem Schluck seinen Hals hinunter laufen.

"Viel besser.", sagte er und klaute Harry seinen Kelch, den er grade an die Lippen gesetzt hatte, und trank diesen auch aus. Harry machte es nichts aus, er mochte es, die Mami zu spielen.

Erst, als Draco genug hatte, um seinen Durst zu stillen, kam Harry dazu zu trinken. Es war komisch im ersten Moment, als ob er vergessen hätte, wie man schluckte. Als er jedoch schluckte, verstand er, warum Draco es mochte - es war kalt und erfrischend und er genoss es, der exakten Route zu folgen, die das Wasser durch seinen Körper bestritt.

"Ich liebe Wasser, ich werde nie wieder etwas anderes trinken.", behauptete Draco entschlossen. Dann ging er wieder zum Fenster.

"Ich wünschte, wir könnten im See schwimmen gehen… Da gibt es massig Wasser."

Harry ging zu Draco hinüber und streichelte über dessen Rücken.

"Wir können das ein andermal machen.", sagte er. "In der Zwischenzeit ist das naheliegendste wohl das Waschbecken.", scherzte er und setzte sich.

"Oh stimmt! Das Waschbecken."

Draco drehte sich um und verschwand durch die Tür zum Bad.

Harry lächelte aufgrund Dracos Enthusiasmus' und wartete. Nach einer Ewigkeit des Wartens, begann er sich zu sorgen. Nicht zu erwähnen, dass er Draco schmerzlichst vermisste. Sein neuer und ein_ wenig _übertriebener Mutterinstinkt machte es da auch nichts besser… _Er könnte ertrinken,_ dachte er und eilte los um zu helfen.

Die Badtür war nur angelehnt und so drückte Harry sie auf und trat hinein. Wie es sich herausstellte, brauchte Draco niemanden der ihn rettete - er war über das Waschbecken gebeugt, den Kopf unter den Wasserstrahl haltend, um Wasser über seinen Kopf laufen zu lassen. Die blonden Strähnen waren im nassen Zustand dunkler als üblich und das Wasser tropfte seinen Hals hinunter und durchnässte den Kragen seiner Robe.

"Was machst du da?", fragte Harry.

Draco stellte sich grade hin, als er Harrys Stimme vernahm und schüttelte seinen Kopf schnell von einer Seite zur anderen, sodass seine blonden Strähnen herum flogen und überall kleine Wassertropfen verteilten. "Es ist lustig!", grinste er und bedeutete Harry näher zu kommen. Er legte die Hände an Harrys Wangen und Harry atmete scharf ein - Dracos Handflächen waren feucht und kalt und ließen alle Haare an Harrys Körper aufrecht stehen. Er zitterte, als Draco sein Gesicht, sein Hals und seine Arme streichelte… Ein großartiges Gefühl strömte durch Harrys Muskeln, erweckte seinen Körper und brachte den Nervenkitzel des Ecstasy zurück. Mit Dracos Unterstützung setzte er sein Brille ab und hielt seinen Kopf in den Wasserstrom, der aus dem Wasserhahn sprudelte. Er ließ ihn all seine Gedanken wegspülen und seine Haut kitzeln, während Dracos kalte Hände sich unter sein Shirt schlichen und seine Wirbelsäule hinauffuhren, angenehme Explosionen an jedem Wirbel auslösend.

Nach einer Weile versuchte Draco Harry vom Waschbecken wegzustoßen.

"Jetzt bin ich wieder dran.", sagte er und imitierte einen weinerlichen Ton.

Harry hatte eine Idee.

"Wie du willst.", sagte er und sammelte Wasser in seinen zusammengeschlossenen Händen und spritzte es auf Draco.

Draco schrie erschrocken auf und Harry hatte Angst, dass Draco vielleicht sauer auf ihn sein könnte. Aber dann stürzte Draco sich auf Harry, drückte ihn gegen die Wand und spritzte ihm Hände voller Wasser ins Gesicht. Jetzt schrie Harry auf, aber er war auch immens erleichtert, dass Draco nicht böse auf ihn war. Er eilte zurück zum Waschbecken, Augen geschlossen aufgrund des Wassers, und spritzte zurück.

Sie kicherten, quietschten und kreischten, als sie versuchten den jeweils anderen so nass wie möglich zu bekommen, bis Draco auf dem nassen Boden ausrutschte und auf den Rücken fiel. Er lachte weiter.

Harry nutzte die Gelegenheit und setzte sich auf Dracos Beine und hielt ihn somit effektiv auf dem Boden fest. Er fasste Dracos Arme und pinnte sie an Dracos Seiten auf den Boden, dann lehnte er sich vor.

"Gibst du auf?", fragte er spielerisch.

"Ja, ja, ich gebe auf.", schaffte Draco vorzubringen zwischen seinem Kichern. "Was denkst du was ich bin? Ein sturer Gryffindor?"

"Oh, sei leise.", schmollte Harry, dann stand er auf und half Draco auf die Füße.

"Mein Arsch fühlt sich kalt an…"

Draco drehte sich im Kreis, linste über seine Schulter und versuchte vergebens seinen Hintern zu sehen, wie ein Hund der seinen Schwanz jagte. "Sieht er nass aus?"

"Wahrscheinlich, genauso wie der Rest von dir.", antwortete Harry belustigt. Er griff Dracos Hand und zog ihn aus dem Bad und in das Sonnenlicht.

Harry zitterte. Sein durchnässtes Shirt wurde von Minute zu Minute kälter und schmiegte sich eng an seinen Körper. Also zog er es aus.

"Stört es dich, wenn ich meine Robe auch ausziehe?", fragte Draco. "Ich… ich trage keinen anderen Sachen darunter."

"Äh?", war Harrys intelligente Antwort auf diese Neuigkeit.

"Keine Angst, ich bin nicht splitternackt. Ich trag noch Unterwäsche."

"Oh, okay." Aus irgendeinem Grund, war Harry nicht mehr kalt.

Draco zog die Robe aus und warf sie achtlos auf den Tisch. Er stand mit dem Rücken zu Harry und dieser gaffte Draco an. Draco trug nur noch seine schwarzen Schuhe und seine Unterwäsche. Nur dass Draco nicht normale Unterwäsche trug - seine war hergestellt aus einem schwarzen samtartigen Stoff, unglaublich eng und sie reichte bis zu seinen Knien.

Draco musste bemerkt haben, dass Harry ihn anstarrte, als er sich umdrehte.

"Magst du es? Es kostete ein _Vermögen_, nicht viele Leute können sich so etwas leisten.

Harry war erleichtert, als er realisierte, dass Draco ihn fragte, ob er die Unterwäsche mochte und nicht… _etwas anderes_.

"Sie wurde extra an meinen Körper angepasst.", fuhr Draco fort zu erklären. "Mit einem Zauber, sodass die Unterhose keinen Gummizug oder Bänder zum festschnüren braucht."

Er berührte seine Hüften, um sie hervorzuheben. "Und sie ist extrem angenehm zu tragen."

Harry musste zustimmen, dass die Hose perfekt passte, wie eine zweite Haut, nicht jedes Detail preisgebend, und doch erlaubte sie es, dass Harry jede Kurve und Erhebung von Dracos Körper sehen konnte. Er sah schnell wieder in Dracos Gesicht.

"Du bist nicht so mager, wie ich es mir vorgestellt hatte.", sagte Draco. Vielleicht war Harry nicht der einzige, der starrte…

Nachdem er sein prophezeites, grauenvolles Schicksal entdeckt hatte, hatte sich Harry nicht mehr wie ein Kind gefühlt und es gehaßt, danach auszusehen. Er trainierte und übte und war nun nicht mehr der dürre Junge, der er früher einmal gewesen war. Er war nicht auffallend muskulös, doch seine Brust war klar abgegrenzt, seine Schultern breiter und seine Arme stärker.

"Ich hab ein wenig Sport getrieben.", sagte er, froh darüber, dass Draco es bemerkt hatte.

Draco ging zu ihm hinüber.

"Und du bist überhaupt nicht behaart.", sagte er, als er über Harrys nackte Brust strich und Harry vergaß beinahe, wie man atmet.

"Du auch nicht.", erwiderte Harry und spiegelte Dracos tun. Draco fühlte sich absolut glatt an; selbst unter seinem Bauchnabel hatte er, im Gegensatz zu Harry, keine Haare.

"Ja." Draco legte eine Hand auf Harrys und verschränkte ihre Finger, sodass sie gemeinsam über seine Brust glitten. "Und ich bevorzuge es so."

Harry war frustriert, als er wieder in Hogwarts angekommen gewesen war und entdeckt hatte, dass die meisten seiner Klassenkameraden schon angefangen hatten, sich zu rasieren, während ihm nicht mal ein klitzekleines bisschen Bartflaum wuchs. Und selbst _Neville_ hatte Haare auf der Brust. _Aber Draco bevorzugt es ohne…_ Vielleicht war es doch gut, haarlos zu sein.

Harry bemerkte, dass Draco zitterte und dachte, ihm wäre kalt, also schloss er ihn in seine Arme. Die Umarmung war noch unglaublicher, als sie es gewesen war, wo wenigstens noch die Klamotten die Beiden voneinander getrennt hatte. Auch wenn sie beide kalt und nass waren, in dem Moment, in dem sich ihre Haut berührte, schienen Funken zu sprühen und Harrys Inneres aufzuwärmen. Die Amphetamine tanzten in seinem Gehirn, beschleunigten seinen Blutfluss und füllten seine Gedanken mit süßer Euphorie, als er Dracos Rucken und Are mit schnellen Bewegungen zu wärmen versuchte, um sein Zittern zu stoppen.

Draco verbarg sein Gesicht in Harrys Halsbeuge. Sein Haar roch nach Narzissen und der Duft strömte in Harrys Nase. Er atmete tief ein und schloss die Augen. In seinem Kopf wurden sie auf eine blumenübersäte, sonnige Wiese transportiert. Nur Draco und er, für immer unter dem blauen Himmel. Kleine Wassertropfen rannen von Dracos Haaren hinunter, um Harrys Schlüsselbein zu kitzeln und es fühlte sich wie ein Sommerregen auf ihrer mentalen Reise ins Wunderland an. Harry war verloren in Draco und doch war er sich selbst noch nie so nahe gewesen, wie in diesem Moment.

Ein sanftes Summen vibrierte durch Harrys Körper und er öffnete seine Augen. Es kam von Draco. "Schnurrst du?", fragte er.

"Nein…", murmelte Draco in seine Schulter und Harry fühlte, wie der Blonde gegen seine nackte Haut grinste.

Harry verlangsamte seine Bewegungen, seine Fingerspitzen kneteten Dracos Haut, massierten seine Muskeln und entlockten ihm mehr dieses herrlichen Schnurrens.

Dracos Haare waren nun fast getrocknet und sein Körper war schwach und schlaff. "Bist du müde?", fragte Harry.

"Nein, überhaupt nicht." Draco sah ihn an. "Du etwa?", fragte er besorgt und eine Falte erschien zwischen seinen Augenbrauen.

"Nein."

In der Tat fühlte es sich so an, als wären Streichhölzer zwischen seine Augenlieder geklemmt um sie aufzuhalten. Schlafen schien ihm eine weit hergeholte Idee zu sein.

"Oh, huch, Sorry.", sagte Draco verlegen. Er hob die Hände und begann Harrys Bewegungen zu imitieren und dem Schwarzhaarigen den Rücken zu massieren. "Ich war nicht müde, es ist nur dass… Ich bin ein wenig träge.", gab er zu.

"Ist schon gut, ich genoss es trotzdem.", versicherte Harry und piekste in Dracos Taille, bevor er ihn freigab. "Aber jetzt muss ich aufs Klo."

Er wandte sich herum und ging auf das Bad zu.

"Warte!", rief Draco und Harry drehte sich, um den anderen zu sehen, den Körper nach vorne gelehnt, ein Bein über das andere geschlagen und seine Hände in seiner Leistengegend.

"Ich muss jetzt auch!", sagte er und sah drein, wie ein hilfloses Kleinkind.

Harry musste kichern aufgrund Dracos kindischen Verhaltens. Vor diesem Tag, bevor er Draco wirklich kennen lernte, hatte er angenommen, Draco hatte einen kleinen Sprung in der Schüssel. Aber nun hatte er zu akzeptieren gelernt, dass es ein Teil von Draco war, einer der vielen, die ihn zu einem Unikat machten. Er begann es sogar schon als reizend anzusehen - bezaubernd in Draco-ischer Art und Weise.

"Du kannst zuerst gehen.", sagte Harry und öffnete die Tür für Draco wie ein perfekter Gentleman.

Als Draco aus dem Bad trat hatte er ein riesiges Grinsen im Gesicht.

"Ich liebe diese Pillendinger wirklich, _wirklich_.", meinte er.

Harry war positiv überrascht, als er bemerkte, dass sich selbst Pullern toll anfühlte - warm und verschwommen irgendwie, wie Dösen. Er versuchte sich zu erinnern, ob es immer so gut war, aber schließlich gab er doch auf, denn _alles was zählte ist das Hier und Jetzt_. Welch eine Offenbarung…

Als er fertig war, fand er Draco mit dem Rücken zu ihm gewandt am Fenster stehend. Er sah zu, als Partikel des Sonnenlichtes glücklich in Dracos Haaren tanzten, wie eine Aura, die das Haar silbern und gold schimmern ließen. Er ging von hinten auf ihn zu, fuhr mit den Fingern durch die fließendblonden Strähnen, atmete den berauschenden Blumenduft ein und schloss die Augen.

"Ich liebe deine Haare.", flüsterte er in Dracos Ohr. "Darf ich es behalten?", fragte er mit kindlicher Stimme.

"Sorry.", kicherte Draco. "Du kannst es nur mit dem Rest von mir haben."

"Das stört mich nicht.", gab Harry zu und seine Hände legten sich um Draco und zogen den Blonden dichter an seine Brust.

Draco lehnte den Kopf nach hinten auf Harrys Schulter und seine Hand reichte hinauf um Harrys Wange zu streicheln.

"Dann ist es deins.", sagte er und Harry wusste es in diesem Moment - das war Liebe.

Nicht das übelkeiterregende Gefühl in seinem Magen, wenn er in ein hübsches Gesicht, wie Chos sah. Und auch nicht die Geschichten von billigen sexuellen Eroberungen, die er von seinen Klassenkameraden hörte. Die Wirklichkeit - _Liebe_ - Rein und Einfach.

_Something beautiful is happening inside for me_

_Something sensual, it's full of fire and mystery_

_I feel hypnotised, I feel paralysed_

_I have found heaven_


	8. The Hug Drug 3

_**Little Pink Pills**_

**Autor:** MushroomAnn

**Übersetzer:** James Black

**Disclaimer:** Charaktere, Orte usw.: J.K.Rowling

Idee: MushroomAnn

Nix: Ich , 

Lyrics sind immer noch von Depeche Mode -Only when I lose myself-

-

**Kapitel 4.3**

**The 'Hug Drug'**

Harry fand sich selbst auf dem Fensterbrett sitzend. Seine Augen lagen auf Draco, der vor ihm stand. Dieser sah aus wie ein Griechischer Gott: In der Sonne schimmernde, elfenbeinfarbene Haut, im Wind flatternde, blonde Haare, geschlossene Augen während er sich streckte - seine Arme gen Himmel gerichtet, als ob er sich diesem anbot.

Harry konnte nicht widerstehen…

So als ob sicher gehen wollte, dass das Wesen vor ihm real war, streckte er seine Hand zu Dracos Sternum aus, um dann langsam und bewundernd über die seidene Haut zu streichen. Über seine Brust und noch tiefer, mit den Finger Linien zwischen den Rippen ziehend, noch tiefer, über den straffen Bauch streichelnd, über jeden einzelnen Muskel den er fand und dann noch tiefer… die Vertiefung, die Dracos Bauchnabel war, zog seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich und seine Fingerspitzen umkreisten ihn.

Draco atmete laut ein, seine Lippen teilten sich nur so weit, dass Harry einen flüchtigen Blick auf die weißen Zähne und die rosafarbene Zunge erhaschen konnte.

"Du bist wunderschön.", sagte Harry.

"Da warst du vorhin aber noch anderer Meinung.", erwiderte Draco. "Du denkst, das ich zu feminin bin, erinnerst du dich?" Er schmollte.

"Ich habe gelogen.", gab Harry zu. "Du bist das schönste Wesen, das ich je gesehen habe.", sagte er und war hypnotisiert von den Muskeln, die sich unter seiner Berührung anspannten. Seine Hand fand ihren Weg zu einem von Dracos Hüftknochen und es erstaunte ihn, dass er noch nie bemerkt hatte, dass Hüftknochen so unglaublich sinnlich waren. Oder waren es nur Dracos? Fast reflexartig umfasste er sie mit der Hand und zog Draco näher an sich heran.

Draco protestierte nicht. Er kam sogar noch näher, um zwischen Harrys Beinen zu stehen. "Denkst du das wirklich? Dass ist wunderschön bin?", fragte er, legte den Kopf schief und zeigte einen markelosen Hals vor. Harrys gierige Augen zogen jeden Zentimeter der blassen Haut ein.

"Oh, ja." Die Antwort war mehr ein bloßer Atemhauch, da Draco in genau diesem Moment beschloss sein linkes Knie anzuheben, um es neben Harry auf die Fensterbank abzulegen.

"Du bist auch nicht ohne.", sagte Draco mit einer tiefen Stimme, die Harry bei ihm noch nie vorher gehört hatte.

Zur Abwechslung war Harry mal zufrieden mit sich und seinem Körper, zufriedener als er es je war, aber er wollte es von Draco hören, dessen Anerkennung. Und so packte er all seien Unsicherheiten und legte sie Draco dar, damit dieser es wieder in Ordnung bringen konnte.

"Was ist mit meinen schrecklich, chaotischen Haaren? Und meiner Brille? …Und ich bin ein wenig zu klein für mein Alter." Er schmollte genauso, wie Draco zuvor. "Oh, und vergiss nicht die Narbe auf meiner Stirn."

Draco blickte auf ihn hinunter.

"Zu allererst sind wir gleichgroß, also bist du _nicht _klein.", sagte er bestimmend.

Dann fuhr Dracos Blick nach unten und Harry folgte ihm, um festzustellen, dass seine Hand von Dracos Hüften zu dessen Oberschenkel gewandert war und er unbewusst die mit Samt überzogene Haut streichelte.

Draco schien es nichts auszumachen und Harry wollte nicht aufhören.

Finger fuhren durch sein Haar und Harrys Augenlieder schlossen sich.

"Zweitens hast du einen dauerhaften Quidditch-Look. Ein paar Jungs wurden töten, um so auszusehen, weißt du.", sagte Draco ein klein wenig neidisch. Er versuchte das schwarze, ungestüme Haar zu glätten und schien sehr amüsiert, als die Haare sofort wieder in ihre ursprüngliche Form sprangen.

Die Hand strich von Harrys Haaren zu seinem Hals und den Schultern. Dann erschien eine zweite Hand an der anderen Seite, als Draco mit der Balance kämpfte, um auch das andere Knie auf die niedrige Fensterbank zu legen.

Harrys Augen öffneten sich und er schluckte. Er wurde sich ihre Position plötzlich bewusst, von der Hitze, die, immer wenn sie sich berührten, durch ihre Körper schwellte bis zu dem Fakt, dass jemand jetzt praktisch auf seinem Schoß saß und wie gut sich das anfühlte. Er atmete tief ein, um seinen erhöhten Herzschlag zu beruhigen. Die Temperatur im Raum schien gestiegen zu sein und seine Handflächen wurden schwitzig.

Draco lehnte sich leicht zurück, um einen besseren Blick auf Harrys Gesicht zu haben.

"Und jetzt die Brille…" Er schürzte die Lippen und schüttelte den Kopf. "Sie ist wirklich hässlich.", sagte er ernsthaft. "Aber weißt du, was das beste an ihr ist? Man kann sie abnehmen."

Er zerrte den störenden Gegenstand von Harrys Gesicht und warf sie aufs andere Ende der Fensterbank.

Ihre Augen trafen sich, Grün auf Silber. Draco seufzte, als sein Blick auf Harrys Stirn wanderte,

"Und diese berühmte Narbe…" Er streckte seinen Zeigefinger aus, um die blitzartige Linie nachzuziehen und Harry stockte der Atem aufgrund der Intensität dieser einfachen Berührung. Draco lehnte sich wieder nach vorne, näher als vorher. Seidige, blonde Strähnen kitzelten Harrys Wange und ein warmer Atemzug streifte sein Ohr.

"Wenn du mich fragst… Ich denke, dass Narben sexy sind.", flüsterte Draco, seine Lippen berührten sanft Harrys Ohr und ein Zittern ging durch dessen Körper. Harrys vorherige Nervosität verschwand und wurde von etwas Neuem ersetzt. Etwas Wesentlicheres und Tieferes, eine merkwürdige Wärme breitete sich in seinem Bauch aus.

_Verlangen._

Harrys Gehirn war nicht mehr in der Lage seine Bewegungen zu kontrollieren, sein Körper wurde ein Werkzeug seines Willens. Dracos Gesicht war seinem so nahe, ihr Atem vermischte sich und Harry tat das einzige, das ihm in dem Moment in den Sinn kam. Etwas, von dem er nie geträumt hätte, dass es passierte.

Er küsste Draco Malfoy.

Dracos Lippen waren von einer außergewöhnlichen Struktur, voll und nachgiebig, und er erwiderte den Kuss sofort. Es war nicht unangenehm, wie der Kuss mit Cho letztes Jahr und das, obwohl Draco Harrys Wangen festhalten und seinen Kopf in einem anderen Winkel halten musste, sodass ihre Nasen nicht ständig aufeinander trafen. Der Kuss von ihr fühlte sich kalt und mechanisch an. Dieser Kuss mit Draco… Dieser Kuss fühlte sich _richtig_ an. Natürlich. Fließend. Als ob alles, was zwischen den beiden je passiert war, sie zu diesem Moment gelenkt hatte.

Harrys Lippen öffneten sich, bewegten sich von alleine als würde er dies schon sein Leben lang tun. Er fing Dracos Unterlippe sanft mit seinen Zähnen ein, saugte daran, ließ seine Zunge darüber gleiten, schmeckend und reizend, während Dracos Mund seinen öffnete und schloss und gelegentlich seine Zunge schwach über Harrys Zähne leckte.

Harry Hände wanderten hoch, um sich in Dracos Haaren zu vergreifen und dessen Kopf noch näher an seinen zu bringen. Er gab Dracos Unterlippe frei, nur um danach von Draco samtener, feuchter Zunge ersetzt zu werden, die er sehnsüchtig mit seiner eigenen berührte, genüsslich darüber strich und sie bis in Dracos warmen Mund jagte. Der Kuss wurde intensiver, schneller und tiefgründiger, wie ein Rausch.

Dracos Mund ließ von seinem ab und saugte sich an seinem Hals fest. Harry zischte, als Dracos Zähne über die empfindliche Haut kratzten. Er hatte nie einen Gedanken an seinen Hals verschwendet und wusste daher nicht, wie erogen er war. Es war eine freudige Überraschung. Er ließ seine Hände auf Dracos Körper herumwandern - sein Brust und Taille hinunter, über die Außenseite seiner angewinkelten Beine und kratze dann mit seinen Fingernägeln leicht über die Innenseite der Oberschenkel… über seine Hüften den Rücken hinauf, dann wieder tiefer… bis er Dracos Hintern erreicht hatte. Er umfasste ihn und zog Draco näher, was diesen dazu brachte, leise zu stöhnen und sich härter in seinem Hals zu verbeißen. Sie waren aneinander gepresst, von den Lippen bis zu den Hüften. Ihre Herzen schlugen gegen die glatte, nackte Brust und ihre Körper passten zusammen wie die zwei Hälften eines vollkommenen Ganzen.

Feuchte Münder, scharfe Zähne und sanfte Lippen füllten Harrys Welt. Er hatte so etwas noch nie gefühlt. Nie gewagt, auch nur davon zu träumen und jetzt passierte es.

Und so schnell.

Draco kratze über seinen Rücken, glühende Linien überall dort hinterlassend, wo er ihn berührte, während Harry Dracos Schulter küsste und dann wieder hinein biss. Harry fuhr damit fort, bis er zu Dracos Schlüsselbein gelangte, er küsste ihn dort, schmeckte seine Haut und genoss den leicht salzigen Geschmack, bis er Dracos Halsbeuge erreichte. Er ließ seine Zunge unbewusst rein und raus schnalzen, während Draco in seinem Schoß vor und zurück wiegte, seine Hüften rhythmisch Kreisen lies und dabei eine herrliche Reibung und eine unglaubliche Hitze in ihren Leistengegenden erzeugte. Harrys Herzschlag setzte aus, als eine Hitzewelle durch seinen Magen bis in seinen Kopf schwellte. Er umklammerte Dracos Arsch fester, als sie sich fieberhaft küssten. Ihre Atmung verschnellte sich nochmals, als sie sich in der Perfektion treiben ließen.

Das Blut in Harrys Körper floss zu einem einzigen Punkt zusammen, ließ seinen Kopf leicht und high anfühlen. War es die Droge? War es Draco? Er konnte es nicht mehr bestimmen. Und es war ihm auch egal. Was auch immer es war - er war _süchtig_ danach. In seinen Ohren klang jedes Seufzen wie ein Liebesgeständnis und jedes Stöhnen enthielt das Versprechen, dass es für immer so bleiben würde.

Harrys Kopf würde plötzlich nach hinten gestoßen und traf die Fensterscheibe, aber er fühlte keinen Schmerz. Harry sah in Dracos Gesicht: Er atmete heftig durch seine geröteten, leicht geöffneten Lippen, sein blonde Strähnen hingen ihm ins Gesicht und seine Augen…

Hungrig

_Hungrig nach ihm_.

Draco sah ihm tief in die Augen und einen Moment später pressten sich seine Lippen wieder auf Harrys. Stark, fordernd, _wollend._ Nie in seinen gesamten Leben hatte er sich so dringend gebraucht gefühlt, da er die meiste Zeit seines Leben bei den Dursleys verbracht hatte, die ihn ständig daran erinnerten, welche Last er war. Und nun… nun küsste ihn eine wunderbare Person so, als ob sie versuchte, ihm den Sauerstoff aus den Lungen zu stibitzen. Und er konnte fühlen _wie sehr_ Draco ihn brauchte, aufgrund der Härte, die sich leidenschaftlich gegen seinen Körper rieb. Es war überraschend befriedigend; zu wissen, dass sie beide gleich fühlten, dass sie beide gleich reagierten, dass ihre Körper zusammen passten. Harrys Hände fuhren Dracos straffe Oberschenkel hinauf und hinunter, gelegentlich auch über seinen Hintern - ein Ort, den er zu seinem Lieblingsort auf der Welt erklärte. Er bog den Rücken durch, presste Draco näher an ihn, um diesen noch mehr dieser lustvollen, kehligen Laute zu entlocken. Er wollte, dass er vor Verzückung schrie. Aber Harry bekam sogar etwas viel besseres, denn als Draco seinen Kopf zurückwarf entwich kein Schrei seinem Mund, sondern ein einzelnes, geflüstertes, perfektes Wort - "_Harry._"

Als Draco sich endlich wieder entspannte und auf Harrys Schoß zurück glitt, einen leeren Raum zwischen ihnen hinterlassend, war er für Harrys Geschmack schon viel zu weit weg. Er versuchte den Blonden näher an sich zu ziehen, näher an sein wachsendes Bedürfnis, dass sich tief in seinen Körper bildete, stoppte allerdings als Dracos Hand zwischen sie glitt: An Harrys schwitziger Brust und seinem Bauch vorbei, über die Erhebung in seiner Jeans. Harrys Augen weiteten sich und er keuchte auf, seine Körperhitze stieg und seine Muskeln spannten sich aufgrund der Intensität dieser einfachen, sachten Berührung.

Draco sah ihn intensiv an. Sein Gesicht war ernst und ein komisches Gefühl des Zweifels schlich sich in Harrys Gehirn. Etwas war nicht richtig; er brauchte Zeit um nachzudenken. Aber Dracos Gesicht war nun so nahe und sein Atem kitzelte Harrys feuchte Lippen… Er sah so bereit und einladend drein und alles, was Harry tun konnte, war die Distanz zu schließen und seine Zweifel wegzuschieben.

Sie küssten sich leidenschaftlich und Draco übte immer mehr Druck aus, sein Handballen bewegte sich langsam und bestimmend und nur der raue Stoff trennte Haut von Haut. Die Stimulation war fast zuviel und doch nicht genug, und Harry bemerkte, wie es ihm immer schwerer fiel zu Atmen, als sogar Dudleys übergroße Jeans zu eng wurde.

Dracos andere Hand arbeitete auch…

Harrys Gürtelschnalle wurde geöffnet.

Und dann ein Knopf.

Ein Reißverschluss auch…

Es fühlte sich so gut an und Harry wollte es so sehr. Also warum wurde die Stimme in seinem Kopf immer lauter? Diese nervige rationale Stimme, die so sehr nach Hermine klang und ihm sagte, er sollte es langsamer angehen. Aufzuhören, bevor es zu spät war.

Also hörte er auf sie.

"Warte.", keuchte er und legte eine Hand auf Dracos, um ihn davon abzuhalten noch weiter vorzudringen.

"Warum?", fragte Draco genauso atemlos.

"Wir müssen das ein bisschen langsamer angehen." Trotz allem machte er keine Anstalten, Dracos Hand von dem Ort zu entfernen, an dem sie sich nun aufhielt.

"Aber du willst das. Ich kann es _fühlen_.", sagte Draco und durch die Jeans griff er ein wenig härter zu, um es zu beweißen.

"Oh, Gott.", wimmerte Harry und seine Unterkörper stieß unkontrolliert in Dracos Handfläche.

Draco grinste. Er versuchte seine Hand nochmals zu bewegen, doch Harry stoppte ihm.

"Aber ich habe noch nie… Es ist zu schnell."

Harry wollte nicht zugeben, dass er so etwas noch nie vorher getan hatte und er wollte ganz klar auch nicht wissen, wie es bei Draco war.

Draco lehnte sich vor und schmiegte seine Nase an Harrys Ohr.

"Keine Angst. Du kannst oben sein.", flüsterte er und lächelte anregend.

_Oben? Oben sein? Was zum Teufel bedeutet das?_

Harrys Kopf drehte sich, er wusste nicht, von was Draco da redete. Die ganze Situation war verwirrend und Dracos Nähe störte seinen Gedankenprozess.

"Nein, warte.", wiederholte er.

"Aber wir _können_ nicht warten."

Draco wandte sich zur Uhr an der Wand um. "Es sind bereits mehr als vier Stunden vergangen. Der Effekt wird bald nachlassen."

Er sah wieder zu Harry. "Wir müssen uns beeilen, bevor es vorbei ist.", sagte er mit Panik in der Stimme.

Alle angenehmen Gefühle, die Harrys Körper durchströmt hatten, verschwanden mit einem Mal. Als ob jemand sie mit einem Zauberstab weggehext hätte und ein kaltes, abfallendes Gefühl verblieb in seinem Magen. "_War das alles? War das alles nur der Effekt vom Ecstasy?_", fragte er sich selbst. "_Dann war alles eine Lüge…_"

Draco beugte sich zu einem weiteren Kuss vor.

"Es ist schon vorbei.", keifte Harry und drückte Dracos Hand weg.

Draco stoppte in der Bewegung und seine Augen weiteten sich überrascht.

"Geh von mir runter.", zischte Harry durch zusammengepresste Kiefer. Er konnte es nicht mehr aushalten, Draco so nahe zu sein. Er war aufgebracht. Und noch schlimmer - er war verletzt.

Draco starrte ihn ungläubig an und bewegte sich nicht, doch Harry konnte nicht länger warten. Er brauchte Luft, aber musste hier weg, er wollte, dass sich die Erde auftat, um ihn zu verschlucken.

"Ich sagte, geh von mir _runter_! GEH RUNTER!", schrie Harry und schubste Draco auf den Boden.

"Was ist los mit dir?", brüllte Draco und hielt sich den Kopf, mit dem er auf den Steinboden geknallt war. Sein Haar war zerzaust, seine Lippen geschwollen und sein Hals war mit Flecken übersäht. Andenken an ihre vorherigen Aktivitäten. Er sah verwirrt und desorientiert drein, doch bald veränderte sich sein Gesichtsausruck und er sah wütend aus. Er stand auf, griff nach seiner nassen Robe, die auf dem Tisch lag und marschierte ins Bad, die Tür hinter sich laut zuschlagend.

Das plötzliche, laute Geräusch klang in Harrys Ohren nach und er wollte irgendetwas machen, um zu beweißen, dass auch er wütend war, aber es gab keine weiteren Räume in die er rennen konnte und keine weiteren Türen die er zu zerbrechen versuchen konnte. Stattdessen schlug er mit der Faust auf das Fenster ein, verfluchte den Sprung den er verursacht hatte und fühlte sich verdammt beschissen.

_Did I need to sell my soul_

_For pleasure like this?_

_Did I have to lose control_

_To treasure your kiss?_

_Did I need to place my heart_

_In the palm of your hand?_

_Before I could even start_

_To understand_

_-_

To be continued...


	9. What Comes up Must Come Down 1

_**Little Pink Pills**_

**Autor:** MushroomAnn

**Übersetzer:** James Black

**Disclaimer:** Charaktere, Orte usw.: J.K.Rowling

Idee: MushroomAnn

Nix: Ich ,

Lyriks sind diesmal von Suede -Breakdown- Allerdings wurde das "she" zu "he" umgewandelt.

-

**Kapitel 5.1**

**What Comes up Must Come Down**

_Oh, if you were the one, would I even notice now my mind has gone?_

_Oh, if you were the one, would I even notice?_

Jetzt verstand Harry. Das war der Grund warum sie es High werden nannten... weil, wenn du wieder runter fällst, schlägst du hart auf.

Und es tat weh.

Und Harry _hasste_ es.

Er verschloss seine Jeans mit zitternden Fingern und setzte die Brille wieder auf. Er fühlte sich entblößt und wollte sein Shirt wieder anziehen, aber es war immer noch nass, also setzte er sich wieder auf den Fenstersims und umarmte seine Knie stattdessen. Der Sprung in der Scheibe drohte die Splitter hinunterfallen zu lassen und die Wände kamen ihm immer näher. Der Wind war zu kalt, die Sonne zu hell und der Geruch von aufgewirbeltem Staub füllte seine Lungen.

Die Welt hatte sich wieder einmal auf den Kopf gestellt.

Selbst in seinem Schrank unter der Treppe hatte er sich nie so alleine gefühlt. Er fühlte sich an die Präsens von Dementoren erinnert, an diese schreckliche Sicherheit, dass er nie wieder glücklich werden würde und an die Verzweiflung.

Seine Augen fingen an zu brennen, doch er konnte die Tränen zurückhalten. Das letzte Mal hatte er wegen Sirius geweint und jetzt wieder zu weinen, weil er ein dummer Teenager war, kam ihm wie eine Beleidigung Sirius' Andenkens vor. Außerdem würde ihn weinen auch nicht glücklicher machen und helfen tat es auch nicht. Es war eine nutzlose, erbärmliche Tätigkeit.

Er versuchte vergebens, den Kloß in seinem Hals hinunter zu schlucken.

Sein Kiefer war so verkrampft, dass er dachte seine Zähne würden zerbrechen und sein ganzer Körper schmerzte wie bei einer beginnenden Grippe. Er war erschöpft, körperlich und geistig, und am liebsten würde er nur noch ins Bett kriechen und so tun als ob es die Welt - und Draco Malfoy - nicht geben würde.

Es war erschreckend, wie seine Welt in einem einzigen Moment auseinanderbrach, doch es wurde eine Angewohnheit in Harrys Leben. Jedes Mal, wenn die Dinge so schienen als ob sie besser würden, passierte etwas und er sank noch tiefer: Entdecken, dass er ein Zauberer war - nur um herauszufinden, dass es einen bösartigen Psychopathen gab, der ihn töten wollte. Seinen Paten finden - und nicht die Möglichkeit haben, bei ihm zu wohnen, da er ein geflüchteter Gefängnisinsasse war. Das Trimagische Turnier gewinnen - nur um Voldemorts Wiedergeburt beizuwohnen. Und die wundervollste Zeit seines Lebens haben - nur um zu entdecken, dass alles eine Lüge war.

_Darum haben die Muggel es als illegal bezeichnet, _dachte er niedergeschlagen, _es macht einen dumm und leichtgläubig._

Das, was erst vor ein paar Minuten geschehen war, schien nun Lichtjahre entfernt zu sein. Als ob das alles in einer anderen Dimension passiert war, in der alles perfekt war und Harry zur Abwechslung mal glücklich sein konnte.

_Aber es war nicht real,_ erinnerte er sich selbst. _Was ist los mit mir? Warum muss ich immer mit dem Kopf zuerst in Dinge stürzen, von denen ich gar nix verstehe? Warum lerne ich nie dazu?_

…_und warum habe ich ihn geküsst? _ Vielleicht konnte er jemanden bestechen, der auf sie beide einen Vergessenszauber aussprach, um ihre Erinnerungen an diese ganze Sache zu löschen.

Zumindest war er anständig genug gewesen, das Ganze zu beenden. Wer weiß, was sie in genau diesem Moment tun würden, hätte Harry sie nicht gestoppt, hätte er Draco einfach weitermachen lassen…

Harry schüttelte den Kopf, um die Gedanken daran zu verjagen.

Überraschenderweise, und obwohl er wütend war, konnte er sich nicht dazu bringen Draco zu hassen. Er konnte nicht mal mehr von ihm als _Malfoy_ denken. Ob nun real oder nicht, die Erfahrung hatte etwas zwischen ihnen verändert, Harrys Gefühle für Malfoy verändert, und es schien, als wäre diese Veränderung permanent. Er war nicht mehr so töricht, es _Liebe_ zu nennen, aber ein tieferes Verständnis, eine verrückte Art von Kameradschaft, vielleicht. Und doch ließ es ihn nicht aufhören, sich zu wünschen, dass das alles nie passiert wäre. Dass er und Draco niemals Drogen genommen hätten, sie sich nie getroffen hätten. Dass er Dudley nicht kennen gelernt hätte. Dass er nie geboren wäre. Es hätte ihm so viel erspart bleiben können, wenn er nicht geboren wäre… Es war ein Ergebnis, zu dem er in diesen Tagen des Öfteren gelangte.

Wie können sich die Dinge nur so schnell verschlechtern? In einem Moment umarmen sie sich unschuldig und im nächsten versuchen sie den Kopf des jeweils anderen zu schlucken. Vielleicht war es das, was alles ruiniert hat. Was sie gefühlt hatten, was _Harry_ gefühlt hatte, war von wunderschöner Unschuld; er wollte Draco nur Freude bereiten, ihn glücklich machen. Ja, er hatte es wahrscheinlich genauso genossen wie auch Draco es genossen hatte, aber da hatte es noch nichts mit Sex und billiger körperlicher Gelüste zu tun. Er dachte, sie ständen über solchen Dingen - zu rein, zu göttlich. Das war der Grund, warum er Draco gestoppt hatte. Er wollte es nicht verderben.

Er ließ die Ereignisse des Tages noch einmal in seinem Kopf Revue passieren, doch er konnte sich nur Bruchstückhaft erinnern, als wäre seine Erinnerung ein auseinandergenommenes Puzzle. Woran er sich aber _deutlich_ erinnern konnte, war, dass er es gewesen war, der Draco zuerst berührt hatte, dass er es gewesen war, der den ersten Kuss begonnen hatte und dass er es gewesen war, der vorgeschlagen hatte, dass sie beide die Pillen schlucken sollten. _Also ist es meine Schuld_, realisierte er. _Meine Schuld, wieder einmal_. Die Emotionen in seinem Inneren wechselten rasend schnell von Wut zu Niedergeschlagenheit zu Schuldgefühlen. Eine ihm zu vertraute Abfolge.

Seine Gedanken schweiften wieder zu Draco und er fragte sich, wie sich dieser jetzt wohl fühlte. Durchlebte er dasselbe wie Harry? Oder war es für Draco schlimmer? Schließlich kam er hierher in der Annahme seine Strafarbeit zu erledigen und hatte nicht damit gerechnet von einem hormongesteuerten sechzehnjährigen Gryffindor in die Welt der Muggeldrogen mitgenommen zu werden.

Harry verbarg das Gesicht in den Händen. _Oh nein, was habe ich getan_?, dachte er entsetzt. _Ich habe Draco Malfoy sexuell belästigt_! Ihm wurde schlecht und für einen kurzen Moment spielte er mit dem Gedanken sich einfach aus dem Fenster zu stürzen, allerdings, als Zukunftsretter, wurde er die ganze Welt mit sich in die Hölle reißen und stand die Möglichkeit außer Frage. Es gab keinen leichten Weg daraus. Nicht für den Jungen, der lebt.

Er starrte auf die verschlossene Tür, die Draco vor ihm verbarg. Draco saß dort schon seit einer knappen Stunde drin. _Was, wenn ihm etwas passiert ist?_ Harrys Gewissen meldete sich. _Vielleicht ist er traumatisiert aufgrund dessen, was ich getan habe? Vielleicht hat er sich eine Lungenentzündung eingefangen? Vielleicht ist er tot! _Der letzte Gedanke kam ihm, als er schon vor der Badtür stand.

Er atmete tief ein und klopfte.

Keine Antwort.

Er klopfte nochmals, diesmal energischer.

"WAS?", keifte Draco von der anderen Seite.

"Geht's dir gut?", fragte Harry. "Du bist da schon eine Ewigkeit drinnen. Komm raus." Er hoffte, dass Draco sich dort nicht verstecke, weil er Angst vor Pervers-Harry hatte.

"Verpiss dich. Lass mich allein." Die Stimme zitterte leicht.

"Komm da raus.", flehte Harry. "Ich…Ich muss pinkeln.", versuchte er eine neue Taktik.

"Mir egal. Geh weg."

Draco klang nicht verärgert genug und Harry mochte es nicht. Plötzlich erinnerte er sich daran, dass er nie ein Schließ-Geräusch gehört hatte. "Wenn du nicht raus kommst, dann komm ich rein.", sagte er, wartete ein paar Sekunden und öffnete dann die Tür.

Der Anblick, der sich ihm bot, ließ ihn für eine Sekunde denken, er hätte einen Zeitumkehrer benutzt. Draco war über das Waschbecken gebeugt, trug eine nasse Robe, schaufelte Wasser in seine Hände und wusch sich das Gesicht. Allerdings, als er sich grade hinstellte und sich Harry zuwandte, lächelte er nicht wie beim letzten Mal. Seine Gesichtszüge warten hart, die Lippen aufeinander gepresst, seine Augenbrauen zusammengezogen und eine Zornfalte bildete sich dazwischen.

"Was ist Potter? Vermisst du mich?", er versuchte, verächtlich zu klingen, doch es war nicht sehr effektiv. Harry war froh, dass es keinen Spiegel an der Wand gab, da er sich sicher war, dass Draco sich gedemütigt gefühlt hätte, wenn er wüsste, dass er geschwollene, rote Augen hatte. Wenn er wüsste, das Harry sehen konnte, dass er geweint hatte…

Die Erkenntnis traf Harry wie ein Klatscher. Die Worte, _es ist meine Schuld,_ hallten in seinem Kopf wider wie ein Mantra. Er musste es wieder gut machen.

"Du kannst hier nicht drinnen bleiben, Draco. Es ist zu feucht und kalt. Das kann nicht gesund sein. Und du solltest die nasse Robe nicht tragen, du holst dir eine Erkältung.", sagte er und schlug sich in Gedanken selbst, weil er Molly Weasley geworden war.

Draco starrte ihn an und seine Augenbrauen zogen sich noch näher zusammen.

"Was interessiert es _dich_?", fragte er und verschränkte die Arme schützend vor seiner Brust.

"Ich… ich möchte nicht, dass du krank wirst", sagte Harry ehrlich. "Und ich muss wirklich pinkeln.", fügte er nicht ganz so ehrlich hinzu, aber er wußte, es würde Draco dazu bewegen, den Raum zu verlassen.

Draco seufzte lautstark. "Schön.", sagte er schwerfällig, als ob er etwas so bedeutsamen zustimmen würde, wie zum Beispiel, dass das gesamte Malfoy Vermögen an B.ELFE.R gespendet würde. Er blickte Harry böse an, als er an ihm vorbei ging.

Harry blieb für ein paar Minuten im Bad, auf und ablaufend und seine Entschuldigung an Draco planend. Aber sein Gehirn schien zu streiken. Bestimmt hielt es "_Sag NEIN zu Drogen!_"-Schilder hoch. Also gab er auf und ging zurück in den größeren Raum.

Draco saß mit übereinander gekreuzten Beinen in der Ecke auf der Fensterbank, das Gesicht zur Wand gedreht und somit von Harry abgewendet, umarmte er sich selbst. Scheinbar hatte er Harrys Vorschlag befolgt und die Robe ausgezogen. Er ignorierte Harry gekonnt, als dieser sich auf die andere Seite der Fensterbank setzte.

Die Stille war ohrenbetäubend.

Harry konnte es nicht mehr aushalten. Er atmete nervös aus und wandte sich zu Draco

"Es tut mir leid, okay?"

Draco beachtete ihn nicht.

"Ich wusste nicht, dass es so sein würde.", fuhr Harry fort. "Es tut mir leid, dass alles aus dem Ruder gelaufen ist. Es tut mir leid, dass _ich_ aus dem Ruder gelaufen bin.", versuchte er sich zu entschuldigen. Er rutschte zur Mitte der Fensterbank, näher auf Draco zu. "Ich bin normalerweise nicht so." Er senkte die Stimme. " Ich würde nie… du weißt schon… -"

"Jungs küssen?", unterbrach ihn Draco. "Natürlich würdest du nicht.", er wandte sich zu Harry, in seinem Gesicht stand nur Abscheu. "Du bist _Perfekt Potter_!", keifte er. "_Perfekt Potter_, der immer den Schnatz fängt. _Perfekt Potter_, der immer den besseren Besen kriegt." Seine Stimme wurde lauter, seine Augen sprühten förmlich die Emotionen hinaus.

"_Perfekt Potter_, der mit allem davon kommt. _Perfekt Potter_ mit seinem perfekten Patronus. _Perfekt Potter_, den jeder liebt. _Perfekt Potter_, der niemals Jungs küsst!" Seine Stimme bebte, "Weil perfekte Jungs keine anderen Jungs mögen, oder?"

Er schloss die Augen, drehte sich zur Wand und lehnte die Stirn dagegen.

"Muss schön sein… perfekt zu sein.", murmelte er fast lautlos, sodass Harry sich nicht sicher war, ob er es hätte hören sollen.

Draco brach zusammen und Harrys Herz brach mit ihm. Harry hätte niemals geglaubt, dass dieser stolze Junge so viel Schmerz und Selbsthass empfinden konnte, wie er jetzt in dessen Worten hörte. Er war so sehr mit sich selbst und seinen Problemen beschäftigt, dass er die der anderen total ignorierte, glaubend, dass das Gras auf der anderen Seite des Zauns grüner wäre.

Aber auch Draco schien davon betroffen zu sein, wenn er dachte, dass Harrys Leben perfekt wäre. Der schwarzhaarige wollte nach ihm ausholen, ihn festhalten, ihn trösten… Aber zuerst musste er ihm sagen wie falsch er dachte.

"Du liegst falsch, Draco. Ich bin nicht perfekt und du _weißt_ das. Du glaubst, mein Leben ist so toll? Meine Eltern wurden ermordet. Voldemort ist hinter mir her. Letztes Jahr hab ich's so weit getrieben, dass Leute verletzt worden sind… und getötet."

Er musste sich unterbrechen um sich wieder zu sammeln. Das war das erste Mal, dass er sich seine Schuld laut eingestanden hatte. "Und du hast recht: Ich küsse nie Jungs…. "

Er sah peinlich berührt auf seine Hände, "Genauso, wie ich nie Mädchen küsse. Ich habe keine Zeit für solche Dinge. Ich mein, ich habe dieses eine Mädchen geküsst. Ein einziges Mal. Unter dem Mistelzweig. Nun, eigentlich hat sie mich geküsst.", murmelte er und Draco drehte sich zweifelnd um. "Und es war nicht mal gut.", endete Harry schulterzuckend.

Draco rollte mich den Augen und seine Mundwinkel zuckten leicht. Ein kleines Lächeln. Oder vielleicht ein Grinsen.

"Ich denke nicht, dass es einen weniger perfekt macht, wenn man Jungs mag.", sagte Harry und versuchte in Dracos Augen zu sehen, dich dieser sah wieder weg. "Ich glaub, dass ist total unwichtig." Und er meinte es auch so. Bevor Draco es nicht erwähnt hatte, ist ihm der Gedanke gar nicht in den Kopf gekommen, dass er einen Jungen küsste. Er war verwirrt, warum er Draco küsste, aufgrund der Person, die er war, nicht wegen seines Geschlechts. Er hatte sich über seine sexuelle Orientierung nie Gedanken gemacht, nie einen großen Unterschied zwischen Mädchen und Jungen gesehen, außer vielleicht, dass Mädchen kicherten und zu viel redeten und das es ziemlich nervig sein konnte. Vielleicht war er wirklich schwul. Oder vielleicht mochte er nur Leute mit schönen Augen und hübschen Haaren, wie Cho und Firenze und Sirius… und Draco.

"Ich weiß nicht, ob ich Mädchen mag.", gab Harry zu. "Ich meine… _dich_ zu küssen war… ähm… besser.", stotterte er und gab vor, seine Schuhe zu begutachten.

"Es war das verdammte Ecstasy, Potter. Du wusstest nicht, was du tust. Ich dachte, der Staub wäre in den Boden verliebt, um Gottes Willen."

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. "Also mach dir keine Sorgen, du bist nicht schwul."

"Ich weiß es nicht.", konterte Harry.

"Und ich mach dir darüber keine Sorgen"

"Vertrau mir, Schwule kleiden sich nicht so." sagte Draco sachlich und deutete auf Harrys übergroße Jeans.

"Nun ja, das sind nicht meine Klamotten, sie gehören meinem Cousin.", stellte Harry es richtig.

"Du bist trotzdem nicht schwul, Potter.", beharrte Draco.

"Vielleicht bin ich es."

-

Fortsetzung folgt.

Review?


	10. What Comes up Must Come Down 2

_**Little Pink Pills**_

**Autor:** MushroomAnn

**Übersetzer:** James Black

**Disclaimer:** Charaktere, Orte usw.: J.K.Rowling

Idee: MushroomAnn

Nix: Ich ,

Lyrics sind immer noch von Suede.

-

**Kapitel 5.2**

**What Comes up Must Come Down**

"Du bist trotzdem nicht schwul, Potter.", beharrte Draco.

"Vielleicht bin ich es."

"Was soll das? Willst du jetzt auch noch die bessere Schwuchtel werden? Warum musst du mich immer in _allem_ übertrumpfen?", warf Draco ihm vor.

"Das ist lächerlich. Wie kann jemand 'eine bessere Schwuchtel' sein?", lachte Harry. "Du hast eine eigenartige Art zu Denken, weißt du das?"

Draco starrte ihn böse an.

"Alles was ich gesagt habe ist, dass die Dinge mit Mädels bei mir nicht funktionieren, also… vielleicht liegt das daran, dass ich Kerle bevorzuge.", sagte Harry.

"Nein. Tust du _nicht._", widersprach Draco. "Hör zu, wolltest du je einen Kerl küssen? Während du nicht grade unter dem Einfluss von irgendwelchen illegalen Mugglescheiß standest?"

"Es würde mir nichts ausmachen _dich _noch mal zu küssen.", sagte Harry und zuckte dann zusammen. "Ich meine… ähm…", seine Worteverstummten und er wandte den Blick ab, vorgebend er wäre nicht da und hätte nichts Unübliches gebeichtet.

Draco beobachtete ihn aufmerksam, als ob er versuchte dessen Ernsthaftigkeit zu beurteilen. "Schön, ich spiel dein Spiel mit. Du kannst mich küssen."

Er leckte sich über die Lippen und Harry beobachtete wie sie im Sonnenlicht glitzerten.

"Wir haben hier drinnen eh nichts besseres zu tun.", sagte er in gelangweiltem Ton.

Sie saßen einen Meter auseinander, Körper zu Tür gewandt, Gesichter zueinander. Harrys Mund wurde trocken wie eine Wüste und Hitze kroch seine Wangen hinauf. Draco starrte ihn herausfordernd an und Harry wünscht er würde seine Augen schließen, weil es ihn nur noch nervöser machte. Plötzlich war küssen einfacher gesagt als getan. Aber er wollte Draco nochmals küssen. Er musste herausfinden ob das, was er gefühlt hatte real gewesen war oder nur der Effekt der Droge. Und wohl auch, um sich zu beweisen. Also nahm er all seinen Mut zusammen, schluckte seine Nervosität hinunter, atmete noch mal tief ein und lehnte sich dann seitlich vor um auf Dracos wartende Lippen zu treffen.

Draco machte die Dinge nicht einfacher für Harry und saß nur teilnahmslos da. Seine Lippen waren noch genauso perfekt wie das erste Mal, als sie sich geküsst hatten, warm, weich und feucht… Harrys Körper versteifte sich. Dann lehnte er sich ruckartig zurück als hätte er sich verbrannt. Er wurde sich plötzlich seiner trockenen Lippen und seiner mangelnden Kusserfahrung bewusst. Und er hatte Angst sich selbst zum Deppen zu machen.

"Nun, da haben wir's doch.", kommentierte Draco in gelangweiltem Ton. "Es war definitiv die Pille, denn dieser Kuss war laaanweilig."

Harry erkannte eine Herausforderung, wenn er eine sah. Und als ein stolzer Gryffindor würde er sie nicht ignorieren. Entschlossen leckte er sich über die Lippen, riss sich die Brille aus dem Gesicht und kniete sich über Draco.

Dieser wusste nicht wie ihm geschah.

Harry griff nach seinen Schultern, drückte ihn an die Seitenwand der Fensterbank und presste seine Lippen auf die des Blonden. Er nutze die Gelegenheit, als Draco vor Überraschung den Mund öffnete, um diesen mit seiner Zunge zu plündern, legte dabei den Kopf schief und vertiefte somit den Kuss.

Dieses Mal blieb Draco nicht teilnahmslos. Nachdem der anfängliche Schock vorüber war, drückte er Harrys Zunge mit seiner eigenen zurück in Harrys Mund.

Eine Hand glitt durch Dracos seidiges Haar, die andere strich seine Brust hinab. Dracos Hände waren in Harrys Haaren verschränkt und zogen ihn näher, als Draco seine Augen schloss und ein befriedigtes Geräusch über seine Lippen kam. Sein Enthusiasmus wusch auch die letzten Unsicherheiten Harrys davon.

Der Kuss war anders als ihre bisherigen Küsse. Es war immer noch gut, aber ein wenig peinlicher. Harry war sich in allem was er tat bewusst: Wo er seine Hände hatte. Die leisen Geräusche die seinem Mund entwichen. Er war sich aller Konsequenzen und Implikationen bewusst. Es gab dieses Mal keine Ausreden; er konnte nicht mehr die Schuld auf die Drogen schieben. Er küsste Draco Malfoy weil er, mit der vollen Funktion seines Gehirns, Draco Malfoy küssen _wollte_. Und tief in ihm drin ängstigte ihn das.

Ein weiterer Unterschied bei dem Kuss war, dass Harry scheinbar Sauerstoff brauchte. Widerwillig löste er den Kuss.

"Nun? Denkst du immer noch es ist langweilig?", fragte er Draco, während er versuchte zu Atem zu kommen.

Dracos Augen warn unfokussiert und wieder geweitet. Seine Lippen waren tiefrot, geschwollen und leicht geöffnet, während er keuchte. Harry spürte, wie sich die Brust unter seiner Handfläche hob und senkte. Der Blonde beantwortete seine Frage nicht, stattdessen knurrte er und presste seinen Mund wieder auf Harrys.

"Ich schätze das heißt 'Nein'.", lachte Harry leise und setzte den Zungenkampf fort.

Harrys Neugier gewann und so nutze er die nächste Lufthohlpause um zu fragen, was ihn schon geraume Zeit beschäftigte. "Ähm… warst du schon immer schwul?"

Draco hob eine Augenbraue. "Nein, ich hab es heute beim Frühstück beschlossen.", antwortete Draco zynisch. "Natürlich war ich es schon immer!"

"Also… als du mich geküsst hast und so… Es war nicht nur aufgrund des Ecstasy? Es hätte auch so passieren können?"

Harry versuchte erfolglos den hoffnungsvollen Ton in der seiner Stimme zu verstecken. Er wollte wissen, ob Draco schon immer anziehend fand.

"Sei nicht bescheuert. Ich hasste dich.", sagte Draco und Harry war froh, dass er wenigstens die Vergangenheitsform benutze. "Ich bin vielleicht sechzehn und geil, aber ich habe meine Prinzipien."

"Aber du _willst_ mich jetzt küssen.", sagte Harry prompt.

"Ich weiß nicht…" Draco runzelte die Stirn vergab zu überlegen. "Wenn du nicht aufhört dämliche Fragen zu stellen, überlege ich es mir vielleicht noch mal.", grinste er.

Harry grinste zurück und leckte das Grinsen von Dracos Lippen.

Nach ein wenig mehr Übung fand Harry heraus, dass er genauso gut durch seine Nase atmen konnte, ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen. Es war eine sehr nützliche Entdeckung wenn auch eine späte.

Er streichelte Dracos Wangen mit seinen Händen und küsste ihn sanft. Als die Spitze von Dracos Zunge hervorkam schloss Harry seine Lippen um sie und zog sie in seinen Mund. Saugte gierig daran und ließ sie dann wieder frei, rein und raus in feuchten, glitschigen Bewegungen. Draco winselte und seine Fingernägel krallten sich in Harrys Rücken, als Harry fort fuhr, seine Eroberung nicht wieder preisgebend.

Er hörte nicht auf, bis Draco ihn zurück drückte. "Du Lügner, wie viele Leute hast du geküsst?", frage er schwer atmend. "Es kann nicht sein, dass es nur dieses _eine_ Mädchen gab."

"Willst du damit sagen, ich bin ein guter Küsser?", fragte Harry.

"Das hab ich überhaupt nicht gesagt!" Draco hob trotzig sein spitzes Kinn.

Harry konnte nichts dagegen tun, da war etwas an Dracos spitzen Knochen, das ihn wahnsinnig machte. Also biss er sanft in das spitze Kinn und presste seine Zunge gegen die weiche Haut unterhalb Dracos Kiefers. Er fühlte Dracos Stöhnen in seinem Mund vibrieren.

"Okay…", keuchte Draco als Harry sich seinen Weg zu Dracos Ohr leckte, "Vielleicht bist du kein so _schrecklicher_ Küsser."

Harry strahlte aufgrund des Kompliments und versuchte sein Bestes zu tun. Er strich mit der Zunge über Dracos Ohrmuschel und liebkoste sie mit seiner Nase, was Draco zum kichern brachte. Er küsste zärtlich seine Schläfe und ließ seine Hände durch Dracos Haare fahren, lies die silberblonden Strähnen um seine Finger kräuseln. Es roch immer noch nach Narzisse. Er strich Dracos Haare hinter dessen Ohr um besser an die versteckte Haut dahinter zu kommen. Er genoss das Zittern, das durch Dracos Körper ging, als er darüber leckte.

Harry kniete auf dem Sitz und Dracos Füße standen immer noch auf dem Fußboden. Es war ungemütlich und Draco versuchte seine Beine hochzuziehen. Sein Knie kollidierte mit Harrys Kinn und als er versuchte es von Harrys Gesicht wegzubewegen, trat er ihn versehentlich in den Magen.

"Autsch!", rief Harry aus und umfasste Dracos Fuß bevor er noch mehr Schaden anrichten konnte, ihm still dankend, dass er nicht weiter unten getroffen hatte. Er legte den Fuß auf seiner anderen Seite ab, sodass er nun zwischen Dracos Beinen saß und lehnte sich wieder vor, um diesen zu küssen. Harry fuhr mit seiner Hand über Dracos Schuhe, um seine entblößte Wade zu streicheln und dann noch höher zu fahren, über den schwarzen Saum von Dracos Unterwäsche. Er zog kleine Kreise in der Kniebeuge, um die empfindliche Stelle zu reizen. Währendessen wirbelte Harrys Zunge im selben Tempo um Dracos und als Harrys Mund so Dracos langem Hals hinunter glitt, glitt seine Hand zu Dracos Oberschenkel hinauf. Dracos Puls hämmerte schnell unter seinen Lippen und seine Muskeln bebten unter seinen Finger, als er die Beine weiter auseinander drückte. Harry strich an der Innenseite der Schenkel auf und ab, die Reibung seiner schwitzigen Handflächen auf dem seidigen Stoff und Dracos warmen Atem auf seinem Gesicht fühlend.

Draco griff Harrys Taille und zog ihn näher, bis ihre Oberkörper sich berührten, aber Harry war immer noch auf seinen Knien, während Draco saß. Harry war das nicht genug, er wollte mehr fühlen, wollte näher sein. So zog er sich ein Stück zurück, packte die Unterseite von Dracos Knien und zog ihn hinunter, bis er flach auf dem Fenstersitz lag, die Beine in der Luft, wo Harry sie festhielt.

Dracos Mund öffnete sich überrascht und seine Augen leuchteten vor Vorfreude. Seine blonden Haare lagen kreuz und quer und neben seinem Kopf und erschienen wie eine goldene Krone, seine Wange waren rosenrot gefärbt, wie er da so lag, mit gestrafften Muskeln und blasser, weicher Haut, sich Harrys hungrigem Blick ausliefernd.

Alles um Harry herum hatte seinen bezaubernden Reiz verloren, als die Wirkung der Droge vorbei war und der Eiswassereimer voller Nüchternheit ihn getroffen hatte. Alles, außer Draco - dieser war immer noch das schönste Wesen, das er je gesehen hatte.

Harry legte Dracos Füße auf dem Fenstersitz auf und ließ seine Hände langsam dessen Körper hinauf gleiten. Über die gespreizten Oberschenkel, die Hüften, die Taille, die Brust, die Schultern. Er platzierte seine Hände zu je beiden Seiten von Dracos Kopf und beugte sich zu ihm runter - ohne ihn zu berühren, nur nah genug, dass er Draco Körperwärme fühlen konnte. Ihre Blicke trafen sich für einen endlosen Moment, dann beugte sich Draco nach oben und Harry presste seinen Körper gegen Dracos. Ihre Körper schienen zusammengeschweißt zu sein. Es war perfekt. Harrys Blut pulsierte in seinen Venen, als sie sich erneut küssten, lief nach unten zu einem bestimmten Punkt, während sie fast schüchtern ihre Hüften leicht aneinander rieben. Harry wollte, dass es niemals endete. Es fühlte sich an, als ob das Ecstasy wieder seine Wirkung entfalten würde, aber das war es nicht. Es war Draco, der seinen Kopf so leicht anfühlen lies; es war die Reibung an Dracos Körper, welche seinen Herzschlag so beschleunigte, und es waren Dracos Küsse, die ich berauschten.

…Er war von Draco High.

Harry fuhr mit seinen Knöcheln über die Innenseite von Dracos Armen, über seine Handgelenke und umschlang mit seinen Fingern Dracos, bevor er ihre zu Eins gewordene Hand über Dracos Kopf ablegte. Er hielt seinen Körper hoch, so dass nur ihre Stirnen sich berührten.

Draco öffnete seine grauen, vor Leidenschaft funkelnden Augen. Harry dachte er würde sich in diesen Augen verlieren.

"Das sind wir, Draco.", sagte Harry und bewegte schmerzend langsam seine Hüfte hinunter, sich über Dracos reibend und sorgte somit dafür, dass sich ihre Erektionen für einen langen Moment berührten.

"Ja.", stöhnte Draco.

"Keine Drogen, keine Ausreden."

"Nein. Ohh…" Draco schnappte nach Luft, als Harry seine Bewegung wiederholte.

"Du und ich, in der Realität."

"Ja, real. Harry. Bitte… hör bloß... nicht auf.", murmelte Draco und sie beiden stöhnten, als Harry sich härter an ihn presste.

Draco umschloss Harrys Körper fordernd mit seinen Beinen und Harry beugte sich vor, um ihn zu küssen. Er strich Dracos Seiten hinab, nach hinten über seine Hüften, um die weiche Haut zu ergreifen, die er so liebte.

"Ja.", wimmerte Draco mehr wollend und hob seinen Kopf, um sanft in Harrys Schulter zu beißen.

Heiße Funken des Vergnügens strömten Harrys Wirbelsäule hinunter, als er noch härter gegen Dracos stieß, der sich unter ihm wand, als sie küssten, sich berührten und keuchten. Dracos Hacken gruben sich in Harrys Rücken, als dieser Dracos geschmeidige Pobacken massierte. Er strich mit seiner Hand höher, bis er die Stelle fand, an der seidiger Stoff und zarte Haut eine Linie bildeten, er fuhr mit seiner Hand in Dracos Unterwäsche, nach mehr nackter Haut verlangend…

Und dann flog die Tür krachend auf.

Ihre beiden Hauslehrer standen im Türrahmen, ihre Augen fast aus den Höhlen fallend.

Die beiden Jungs erstarrten in der Bewegung.

Snape machte ein absonderliches Geräusch zwischen kreischen und quäken und wurde grün im Gesicht.

McGonagall erblasste und schlug die Hand vor den Mund, so wie es auch Hermine oft tat. "_Das_ meinte ich _nicht_, als ich sagte, sie müssten lernen miteinander auszukommen!", schrie sie.

Snape kreischte wieder auf diese sonderbare Weise und war scheinbar nicht in der Lage zu sprechen.

Harry versuchte unsichtbar zu werden und versteckte sein flammend rotes Gesicht in Dracos Halsbeuge.

Und Draco… der war gänzlich unberührt von der Situation und fragte die geschockten Professoren höflich, ob sie nicht später wieder kommen könnten. Dann beschwerte er sich bei niemand bestimmten, "Mein Kiefer tut weh"

Snape und McGonagall standen immer noch im Türrahmen, versteinert von seiner Frechheit und dem Bild das sich ihnen bot.

Harry kletterte von Draco hinunter und setze sich, die Händen auf seinem Schoss, um erfolglos, dass zu verstecken, was schon schmerzlich Offensichtlich war, auf einen Sessel und wich den Augen der Professoren aus.

Draco setzte sich aufrecht hin und sah unbefriedigt drein.

"Sie beide…" hustete McGonagall und räusperte sich, "Sie werden sich wieder vollständig bekleiden und dann von hier oben runterkommen. Wir werden draußen auf Sie warten." Beendete sie schnell ihre kleine Rede und wandte sich um, um den Raum zu verlassen. "Oh, los, Snape, glotzen Sie nicht so dumm!"

Sie umklammerte Snapes Arm, zog ihn daran hinaus und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Etwas, dass sie gesagt hatte, brachte die Räder in Harrys Kopf zum Laufen. Seine Augen weiteten sich, als der Knut gefallen war und die Erkenntnis sickerte - oben. Jetzt hatte er es kapiert. _Einen Moment mal… _Er starrte Draco an, "ICH DARF OBEN LIEGEN?"

Dracos Wangen färbten sich pink. "_Jetzt_?", lachte er nervös. "Die warten auf uns.", sagte er spitz und machte eine lässige Handbewegung in Richtung Tür.

"Ich meine… ähm… nicht _genau jetzt_, nur… Ich meine…", murmelte Harry, sich in dem Moment nicht sehr redegewandt fühlend. Jetzt, wo er endlich verstand, was Draco gemeint hatte, als er es anbot, wollte er seinen Kopf gegen die Wand schlagen. Wie konnte er sich diese Gelegenheit entgehen lassen? Er hatte die Chance… zu… zu… und er hatte NEIN gesagt? _Dämlich, dämlich, dämlich!_, beschimpfte er sich innerlich selbst.

Draco stand auf, zog die Robe an und ging auf die Tür zu.

Harry starrte auf seinen Rücken und die schwingenden Hüften, und Bilder von dem, was hätte passieren können fluteten seinen Kopf, ließen ihn seinen Herzschlag schneller werden spüren und das an einer Stelle, die… nun… viel tiefer als sein Herz normalerweise lag.

Draco blickte mit einem verruchten Lächeln über seine Schulter. "_Kommst du?_"

Eine neues Ziel formte sich in Harrys Kopf, und sein, es hatte nichts mit Voldemort und der Welt zu tun, aber als er Draco die Steinstufen hinunter folgte schien es ihm als genauso wichtig -

Er würde Draco Malfoy abschleppen!

…Und oben liegen.

Und Dudley hochgradig danken, weil diese Pillen das beste Geburtstagsgeschenk waren, dass er je erhalten hatte. Und wer weiß, vielleicht könnte er Dudley überreden, ihm noch welche zu geben…

-

_'cause like all the boys in all the cities_

_I take the poison, take the pity_

_But he and I we soon discover_

_We take the pills to find each other_

_-_

_-_**The End**-

**A/N MushroomAnn (nicht wörtlich): **

Danke fürs Lesen. Ich hoffe ihr seid nicht zu enttäuscht, dass es keine komplette Sexszene gab.

Es gibt zwei Fanarts zu dieser Fanfiktion  
Von Kapitel2: http:// community.livejournal. com/harrydraco/958145. html  
Von Kapitel4: http:// tsosh.livejournal. com/26133. html

Für alle die sich fragen, warum Harry noch mehr Ecstasy haben will - es ist, weil man immer mehr haben will nachdem ersten Mal. IMMER.

Diese Fanfiktion wurde nur zur Unterhaltung geschrieben. Bitte seht es nicht als eine Aufforderung selbst mit illegalen Drogen herumzuexperimentieren.

**Ü/N JamesBlack:**

Auch ein Großes Danke von mir, das ihr meine Übersetzung gelesen habt. Auch danke ich allen Reviewern und hoffe, dass auch die 'Schwarz-Leser' sich melden und mir schreiben, ob ihnen die Übersetzung gefallen hat.

Wie MushroomAnn schon sagte, experimentiert bloß nicht mit dem illegalen Zeug, es passiert auch, dass man nach dem ersten Mal schon süchtig ist, und immer mehr will! Es kostet Unmengen Geld und endet mit ein wenig Pech erst auf der Straße und dann unter der Erde. Trinkt lieber Alkohol XD (Aber davon auch nicht _zu_ viel)

sich verbeugt

Bis zum nächsten Mal


End file.
